Is it love?
by Lil Lily
Summary: ok this is it. LAST CHAPTER UP! after months of waiting its finally here! YAY! Anyways sorry i took ages updating and all that. so read and review. let me know what you think! LJ. SAF ROC
1. Default Chapter

Lily's eyes sparkled as she ran through the corridor in search of her best of her best friend, Arabella Figg.   
  
Lily Evans was 17 years old with long fiery curls, emerald green eyes so deep that you could drown in them, fair skin and the perfect body. She was the head girl and one of the most popular, sought after girls in Hogwarts. She had a, short, nasty temper that was usually reserved for her archenemies, James Potter, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Her best friend, Arabella Figg, was almost the complete opposite. She had long brown waves which rippled almost to her waist and big, icy blue eyes. Her skin was dark so that she could almost be mistaken as a half-cast. She was sweet to everyone. Everyone besides James Potter that is. She had no particular reason for hating him. Just the fact that he had broken too many girls hearts. Arabella and Lily had one other thing in common besides hating James: pranks. Their no. 1 love in life.  
  
"Bella," gasped Lily as she ran up behind her friend in the hall.  
  
"Hey Lil," said Arabella, as Lily fell into step with her.  
  
"I was with you the whole time," informed Lily.  
  
"Right," said Arabella, nodding. "Of course you were. Why?"  
  
"Picture this." Lily slung an arm around her friend's shoulder and waved the other one in the air. "Severus Snape dolled up in a pink dress with lace and frills, an adorable matching bonnet and ringlets!" she exclaimed in glee. Arabella laughed.  
  
"Nice one," she commented.  
  
"Think about the humiliation," said Lily almost dancing with joy. "When everyone sees him at dinner!"   
  
"Hun," said Arabella. "Great prank but don't you think he might catch sight of himself. Well we all know he never looks in the mirror but y'know there are a lot of suits of armour in the hall and they're pretty clean and shiny. VERY easy to see yourself in." She nodded.   
  
"See that's the beauty in the thing," explained Lily. "He'll see himself as normal and won't know why everyone ELSE is laughing at him." She smiled. "Just call me genius mc Lily." The walked to class, laughing about Snape the whole time.  
  
"Hey Sarah," said James, wrapping his arm around a tall blue-eyed, golden-haired girl.  
  
"It's Mandy," she corrected. "But I can be Sarah if you want me to," she added as he flashed her a smile.  
  
"Mandy is fine," he said. "Anyway I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend." He smiled, innocently, at her. She stared at him and smiled.  
  
"Sure," she said.  
  
"Meet you in the three broomsticks at 1.30 on Saturday?" he asked, politely. Mandy nodded. "Great!" exclaimed James.   
  
"Come on Mandy," shouted one of her friends.  
  
"I have to go," said Mandy. "I'll see you on Saturday?" James nodded and stared after her as she waved and walked away with her friends.   
  
James Potter was 18 and tall with floppy black hair, chocolate brown eyes, tanned skin and a smile that made girls faint at his feet. He was the leader of a group called The Marauders. He was flirty and a total womanizer. He ate, slept and breathed girls. He was head-boy and definitely the most popular guy at Hogwarts. Even his exes wanted him back, no matter how harshly he had dumped them.  
  
"Potter," shouted Sirius, coming up behind him and hitting him on the shoulder. "New girlfriend?"  
  
Sirius Black was James' best friend, 17 and next most popular guy in school after James. He had longish, messy brown hair, brown eyes like velvet, which were always sparkling with mischief and a mischievous look forever playing on his face. He was king of pranksters and always the brains of the operation.   
  
"Oh yea," said James turning around, a smile on his face.  
  
"What happened Lori?" asked Sirius. "She was cute."  
  
"Yea," agreed James. "She was but her time expired."  
  
"You're too much James," said Sirius. "Did you ever think of settling down with someone. You're soul mate." James thought about it.  
  
"Nope," he said. "That, buddy, would be way too boring." Sirius shrugged.   
  
"Worth a try," he said.  
  
"Not for me," said James.  
  
"Guess you're right," agreed Sirius as they walked away.  
  
Lily and Arabella entered the great hall and immediately spotted people whispering, giggling and pointing at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Love the new look, Snapie," shouted Lily, waving to him. Snape's face was a mixture of anger and confusion.   
  
"Poor ol' Snape," said Arabella, wiping tears of laughter out of her eyes. "Wait!" she said. "What am I saying? Serves the bastard right!" the girls took their places at the Gryfinndor table and waited. Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent.   
  
"Mr. Snape," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "You're look seems to have changed today which I'm sure was no doing of your own."  
  
"Professor," said Severus Snape. "What are you on about?" Dumbledore transfigured a glass to a mirror and magicked it to Snape. Snape peered into it and everyone waited for the fireworks. "Yea so?" "What's wrong with me?" The hall burst into laughter.   
  
"Can't see his true reflection," muttered Dumbledore to Professor McGonagall. He waved his wand and Snape's yells of anger began. Dumbledore chuckled and silenced the hall. His eyes searched the hall and stopped at the Gryfinndor table where the Marauders were still laughing.   
"Misters Potter, Black and Lupin," he said. "Please report to me after dinner for you're detentions." Lily smiled innocently.   
  
Lily and Arabella walked over to where Sirius and Remus were sitting in the Gryfinndor common room.   
  
"Sorry for getting you guys detention," said Arabella. Lily smirked and flopped down on the floor next to Remus.   
  
"No big deal," said Sirius. "Helps us towards getting the record for most detentions ever," he said.   
  
Remus Lupin was the final member of the Marauders. He was 18 with sandy hair, deep blue eyes, lightly tanned skin and a mysterious aura. He had his fair share of admirers and was a bit like James and Sirius mixed. He was into girls but didn't, unlike James, break a new heart every week. He was more faithful and had a good sense of how long to stay with a girl without making them think he was a womanizer. Same with the pranks situation. He liked them and was always involved in them but knew how far to go and when to stop. He was more sensible than the other two but not a boring goody goody.   
  
"I win!" shouted Lily later that evening. She had been playing, or maybe I should say cheating in, a game of wizard chess with Sirius.  
  
"No you don't," Sirius shouted back. "You were cheating."  
  
"You can talk," said Lily. "Look!" she pointed at Sirius. "It's Mr. Cheaterly himself!" Sirius glared at her and she glared back before they both collapsed in laughter. "You wanna play again, Si?" asked Lily.  
  
"Mmm hmm," said Sirius, nodding viciously.   
  
"Prepare to lose!" threatened Lily. "Again." Sirius glared at her. 


	2. Default chapter

Three games of chess and a box of chocolate frogs later James walked in, an arm wrapped around a tall, striking brunette. Remus shook his head and Sirius rolled his eyes before grinning.   
  
"New girlfriend again, James?" asked Arabella sweetly. James didn't notice the sarcasm in her voice or if he did he did a pretty good job of covering it up. He stared at Arabella, and then nodded. He sat down on the couch Lily was sitting on. The "new girlfriend" sat next to him, so close she was practically wrapped around him.   
  
"Yea this is. . . " James stopped and made a face. "Mandy," he said, triumphantly.   
  
"Leah," said the girl, a wide grin, showing off a set of perfect pearly white teeth, on her plastered on her lightly freckled face.  
  
"Leah," corrected James, not missing a beat. Leah jumped up and waved to a group of students, sitting by the fire.   
  
"I'll see you later," she said to James. She kissed him and he pulled her down on top of him. Everyone politely ignored them. Well except Lily. She, being her, had to comment.  
  
"Yea, yea, get a bloody room," she muttered, staring at the chessboard in front of her before moving a knight. Leah pulled away and waved before walking, well prancing, over to her friends.   
  
"What happened Mandy, Jamsie?" asked Sirius, his eyes never leaving the board.   
  
"What about her?" James asked, smiling at a third year, girl with curly blond hair, who immediately went into an ecstatic fit.   
  
"What about her?" repeated Sirius. "Why did you dump her?" James stared at him.  
  
"I didn't," he answered.  
  
"Right," said Sirius. "Sorry for a minute there I thought that my best friend treated girls decently. My mistake." He moved a queen. "Checkmate," he said to Lily. Lily however ignored him. She stared at James.  
  
"Are you saying that you have TWO girlfriends and neither of them know about the other?" she demanded. James looked at her and thought about her question.  
  
"Pretty much," he replied, shortly.  
  
"You know what?" Lily said to him. "You are a lying, cheating, cocky prick who walks around like he's God's gift because you can fly around and score a few measly goals. Well let me set you straight James Harold Potter. YOU are nothing but an arrogant, immature bastard with an ego the size of South America. Just because you were given the looks doesn't mean that you are God and you better believe that because when you leave this school you're not going to get a job by winking at the boss. Life is not like that, Potter, and you'd better remember that. Nor are girls exotic creatures provided for you're amusement. We're human beings and just because all the girls you date are brainless gits doesn't mean we all are so you'd better get you're facts straight." With that she flung the chessboard to the side and stormed out of the room, leaving everyone staring after her.  
  
"She's r. . ." started Remus.  
  
"DON'T say she's right," snapped James, getting up. "It's none of her damn business what the hell I do or how I treat people AND WOULD YOU ALL STOP STARING AT ME!" he roared. He too stormed out. Gradually the students began chatting and the noise level rose in the common room. Sirius was the only one who kept quiet. Unusual for the loud, spontaneous prankster.   
  
"Sirius, Sirius, yoo hoo," said Remus waving a hand in front of his friend's face.   
  
"Yoo hoo?" said Arabella flipping through "Teen Witch." "Remus you sound like my grandmother." Remus made a face at her but hid a grin. "Sirius," shouted Arabella, stooping at an article about the latest fashions. "Snap out of it. There's no need to zonk out because someone other than you was doing the screaming." Sirius shook his head, eyes sparkling.  
  
"It's not that," he said. "I just realized how perfect the two of them would be together."  
  
"Sirius!" said Arabella and Remus shouted together.   
  
"Okay, okay," said Sirius, waving his hands. "Maybe you guys are right." He strolled casually up to Arabella and draped an arm over her shoulder. "But did you ever notice how perfect we'd be together?" he asked her.   
  
"Whoa. Sirius, hun," said Arabella. "I knew you were desperate but this is over the top." She removed his arm. "Anyway better go make sure the queen isn't throwing a tantrum." She slipped out of the room, leaving Sirius looking at the space she was last standing in.  
  
"She so wants me," he told Remus, happily. Remus nodded.  
  
"Sure Sirius," he said, brightly. "Now come on. Better make sure James hasn't cleaned up the dorm like he did last time he had an argument with Lily." Sirius winced.  
  
"Come on so," he prompted. "Last time he did that I couldn't find Cuddles in over a week." Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius bounced upwards the stairs like an eager puppy.  
  
"Sirius," he called, following him. Don't you think you've outgrown stuffed bears?" he asked.  
  
"Remus," said Sirius, looking wounded. "How can you say that?" "I'll never outgrow Cuddles." The proceeded to climb the stairs, Remus rolling his eyes. "Mind don't you're eyes roll out of you're head now, Remie," said Sirius, sweetly, catching his look. 


	3. Default chapter

Lily and Arabella walked down the staircase towards the great hall, for breakfast.   
  
"I swear the boy drives me round the twist!" claimed Lily, twirling a piece of hair around her pointing finger. "I mean he's SUCH a player. He has a new girlfriend every week or two. He's not even that good looking and EVERYONE likes him. And God when he dumps them they're so annoying. Crying on their beds saying how much they thought he loved them." She rolled her eyes. "Honestly they're such a bunch of saps."   
  
"Yea," agreed Arabella. "You're pretty good at making them feel better though. He's not worth it. Honestly he's a pig. Do you think HE'S crying on his bed at the moment? Well I'll tell you that he bloody well is not. He's probably in Hogsmeade, swearing his undying love for some other poor girl who's gonna get her heart ripped out in a week or so," mimicked Arabella. Lily grinned.  
  
"Yea its true," replied Lily. "But it only seems to make them cry more. I wonder why cos its true." She shrugged. So did Arabella. She pushed open the heavy door of the great hall and strolled in, followed closely by Lily.  
  
"Yo Lily, Bella," came a loud voice.   
  
"Yo you sad person without a life," replied Lily, walking towards Sirius, who was obviously the person shouting. James glared at Lily as she made her way to them. Lily just rolled her eyes and glared back.  
  
"Hi guys," she said. "Still recovering from that moment of truth last night, Jamsie?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Am. . .sure," replied James raising his eyebrows and nodding. "Anyway see you later. I gotta catch Mandy." Lily rolled her eyes, over-dramatically.  
  
"You just don't listen do you James?" she asked him softly, shaking her head.  
  
"What's to get?" he asked. Lily glared and shook her head.   
  
"Why bother telling you if you don't know?" She walked out of the room, leaving her breakfast after her. James shrugged. Lily didn't appear in classes all that day. She was found that evening by Arabella out by the lake, her eyes vaguely (but un-noticeably) red-rimmed. They went to dinner, quietly, and sat down near Sirius and the lads. Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. The hall fell silent.  
  
"Students as you all know Saturday is Halloween." Everyone nodded and began murmuring among themselves. "We will be celebrating by holding a dance for third years and above. The pupils from Durmstrang and Beuaxbatons will be joining us. It will begin at 8.30. That is all." He sat down as the students began whispering excitedly and sneaking peeks at their crushes. Lily grinned.  
  
"Presents a problem for you doesn't it, James?" she said. "I mean how to decide who to take? Leah or Mandy? Personally I'd stick with Mandy. Leah is a bit too clingy," she finished in a whisper. She whirled to face Sirius before James could return a comment. A petite blond sixth year approached the group.  
  
"Um Sirius?" Sirius didn't hear her as he as too busy listening to Arabella's speech to Lily. "Sirius?" she repeated. He snapped out of it.  
  
"Huh?" he said. "Um do you want to go to the ball with me?" Sirius stared at her for ages. He swallowed, glanced at Arabella, who was staring around the hall, and looked back at the girl who was waiting, nervously, for an answer.  
  
"Why not?" he replied, sighing. Arabella, although she tried to hide it looked crest-fallen.  
  
"Great," said the girl. "See you then." Sirius nodded.   
  
"You like Sirius, don't you?" said Lily that evening in the common room.  
  
"NO," said Arabella, a bit too quickly. Lily just looked at her. "Okay okay," said Arabella. "maybe I do. Just a bit."   
  
"I knew it," said Lily. "I knew it!" She jumped around ecstatically while Arabella stared at her, an eyebrow raised. "Okay," said Lily calming down. "Are you gonna ask him to the ball.  
  
"I am yea," replied Arabella, sarcastically. "Anyways he's already going with some blond Hufflepuff," she said, carelessly.   
  
"Right well we'll just have to find you someone better then," said Lily, thoughtfully. "Okay, I'll set you up with someone and you'll make Sirius dead jealous, okay?" Arabella looked at her, secretly wondering why she was friends with an insane lunatic. She nodded and smiled a smile not unlike you see guidance counselors using. "Great," said Lily. 


	4. Default Chapter

"What's his name again?" asked Arabella, applying her make-up, carefully.  
  
"Joshua," said Lily as she watched. "Joshua Moran." Arabella had let Lily talk her into going on a date with Joshua Moran from Hufflepuff and claimed that he was EXACTLY her type. "Just remember," said Lily. "He'll be in the three broomsticks and he's the one with dark blond hair and grayish eyes. He'll know who you are anyway. He's liked you since second year." Arabella groaned. Why had she let Lily talk her into this?  
  
"Well?" Arabella asked Lily. "How do I look?"  
  
"Fabulous," replied Lily, eyes twinkling. She of course had picked out everything from her clothes to how she would wear her hair and the outcome was pretty good. Arabella wore a shortish blue pleated skirt, to match her eyes, and a clingy, long-sleeved pink v-neck. "He's pretty tall," Lily, reminded her, tossing her a pair of killer high-heels. Arabella rolled her eyes and added a green sparkly hair band to the outfit. "Perfect," said Lily. "Now go or you'll be late." She walked her as far as the common room and went over to join Sirius and Remus before waving goodbye to Arabella.   
  
"Hey guys," she said, standing in front of the fire and slipping her hands into the back pockets of her worn jeans.   
  
"Hey Lil," said Remus; looking up from the game of exploding snap they were playing.  
  
"Where's Bella?" asked Sirius, not looking at her.   
  
"Out," replied Lily. "On a date," she added, searching Sirius' face for any sign of disappointment. If Sirius was disappointed he did a good job of hiding it cos, search as she did, there was no emotion playing on his face. Maybe that was a good thing? "So who are you guys going to this dance with?" she asked, giving up.  
  
"No-one yet," said Remus, shrugging.  
  
"Um. . ." Sirius thought about it. "Oh yea; Jenny White." Lily nodded.   
  
"Who are you going with Lil?" asked Remus.   
  
"Well," answered Lily. "I was thinking of going stag so that I can dance with who I want when I want." She nodded.  
  
"Good idea," said Sirius. "Wish I had thought of it."   
  
"So has Jamsie decided who he's going with?" asked Lily, rolling his eyes.   
  
"Um, I think so," said Sirius, nodding his head towards James who looked extremely busy with. . .Mandy. Leah was looking on, glaring. Lily made a face and walked towards Leah, waving two fingers at Sirius and Remus.   
  
"You're better off without him," she said to Leah, from behind her. Leah jumped and whirled round to find Lily. She shrugged.   
  
"I don't like him," she told Lily, smiling, fakely.   
  
"Yea you do." Lily flopped down next to her. "I can tell but anyways the point is that you do like him and you shouldn't. He's the biggest player since. . .I dunno, ever," Lily told her. "I can guarantee you he'll have dumped Mandy by the end of the Halloween dance. I can read that guy like a book." Leah looked at her. "Look," said Lily, getting exasperated. "There's no point in liking him. Even if he does decide he likes you better than that Mandy one and asks you out again he'll stick with you for about a week and then he'll be chasing after someone new. 100% guarantee. It's easy money." She shrugged and looked at Leah who was staring at her. She sighed.  
  
"I guess you're right," she said. "He may be good-looking but what a bastard!" Lily grinned.  
  
"Now you're talking," she said, slapping her five. "C'mon over here I'll introduce you to Sirius and Remus."  
  
"Remus is that really cute friend of James' with the sandy hair, right?" said Leah. Lily nodded. She led Leah over.  
  
"Guys," she said to them. "This is Leah. . ?" She looked at Leah, questioningly.  
  
"Rivers," said Leah, flashing the boys a smile.  
  
"Hey," said the boys in monotone, not taking their eyes off their game of chess.   
  
"Don't take it personally," Lily told her, catching her insulted look. "They have an obsession with the game."  
  
"Ha I win!" exclaimed Remus, pointing at Sirius. "Loser!" he shouted. Sirius made a face.   
  
"C'mon Sirius. "I'll play ya," said Lily, setting up the pieces. "You can talk to Leah, Remie," Lily told him. Remus sat on the couch next to Leah.  
  
"Leah right?" Leah nodded and within minutes they were in deep conversation.  
  
"I am a genius!" Lily said, to herself more than Sirius.  
  
"Remus and Leah, Lil?" Lily nodded.  
  
"Brilliant, eh?" She beamed.  
  
"I dunno," said Sirius. "James will probably go ape," he warned her.  
  
"F*** James," swore Lily. "They're perfect for each other and that's all that matters. NOT what the hell James thinks about it."   
  
"Okay," Sirius said, giving Lily a weird look. James materialized about three or four games of chess later.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked Leah rudely. Leah closed her eyes, obviously still not over James but not wanting him back." Lily caught her look.  
  
"What does it look like, Potter?" she said coldly. "She's talking to us." James gave his ex a look and Lily shot her an I-told-you-so glance. Mandy appeared behind James and wrapped her arm around his waist. James shot Leah a triumphant glance. Mandy sneered at her and Leah looked like she was about to cry.   
  
"Excuse me," she whispered, slipping away. Remus rolled his eyes and glared at James before hurrying after her. Lily walked forward and stopped at James and Mandy.  
  
"On second thoughts," she said to James. "I think you should have stuck with Leah who is an absolute dote compared to this cow," she told him. She continued walking and peered out the common room portrait hole. She squealed.  
  
"Sirius," she called. She beckoned to him. Sirius sauntered over to her and peeked out. Lily pointed to Remus who was kissing Leah out in the hall and shut the portrait hole. "Job well done," she congratulated herself, jumping up and down and then hugging Sirius. "Potter!" she called joyfully. James looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "Up yours," she called laughing and lifting her middle finger. Mandy glared at her, looked at James and shook her head when he shrugged. Arabella walked into the common room, smiling.  
  
"Bella!" roared Lily. "How did it go?" Arabella smiled an even wider smile. Lily looked at her. "Well?"  
  
"Great!" said Arabella. "He's fantastic. Thanks so much," she said to her friend, hugging her. She watched as Remus and Leah walked in, holding hands. Leah threw James a defiant look.   
  
"WHAT did I miss?" asked Arabella, watching the scene unfold. Lily shrugged as she too watched.  
  
"Nothing much," she told Arabella. "Just a minor soap opera. Nothing major."   
  
Arabella was filled in on every detail she had missed and presently Friday rolled around and all third years and above began to look forward to the dance the next evening.   
  
"Did Joshua ask you to the dance yet?" Lily asked her friend, as they walked to potions together.   
  
"No," wailed Arabella. "And it's Friday already."  
  
"He'll ask you," promised Lily. Arabella shrugged.   
  
"I hope so cos he's so wonderful." Lily rolled her eyes. For the past three days Arabella had spoken of little else and, although she was glad she had set them up, Lily knew enough about "Josh" to write a book. And a long one at that.   
  
"So does this mean that you don't like Sirius anymore?" Lily asked.   
  
"I'll always like Sirius," she told Lily. "But I like Josh as well, y'know?" Lily nodded, gravely. She was thinking about the whole situation when Joshua came up behind them.  
  
"Ara?" he said. Arabella turned around and hugged him tightly, as if she hadn't just spoken to him at breakfast. "Listen," he said. "I gotta got to History of magic but I just wanted to ask you to the ball tomorrow. That is if you don't already have a date."   
  
"Sure I'll go with you," Arabella told him. He smiled before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips." Arabella smiled as he sauntered away.   
  
"Ugh get a room," said Lily, smiling. "I have to admit you do make a cute couple," she said. Arabella practically floated to the dungeons." She was still smiling after class.   
  
"That's the first time I've ever seen anyone come out of Professor Cary's class looking happy," commented a passer by.   
  
"Maybe he's out sick," said his friend.   
  
"God I hope so," said the first person.   
  
"So how do I look?" Lily asked her roommates the next evening. They gasped as she did a little twirl in front of them.   
  
"Lily!" exclaimed Leah. "You look gorgeous," she said. And she did. She wore a low-cut, extremely short black dress with two straps crisscrossed and joining at the back. The rest of her back was bare. A pair of black wedge sandals supported her. Her long fiery red hair (which had been straightened) was tied up loosely with a silver clip and a pair of big silver hoop earrings matched it. She had applied the tiniest bit of make-up; black eyeliner silvery eye shadow, lip-gloss and black nail varnish covered her long nails.   
  
"Thanks," said Lily. "You look great too. Remus is gonna flip when he sees you." Leah was wearing a bright red mini-dress with long flared arms and straps crisscrossing across her back. With it she wore a pair of knee-high black boots and long dangly silver earrings. Her hair had been pulled into a long plait, several pieces escaping at the front. "You guys look great," Arabella told them, grinning.  
  
"ARRRGGGGGHHHHH!" yelled Lily. "Bella you look bootylicious," Lily screamed at her. Arabella was wearing an ice blue, extremely low-cut halter dress which came to a stop about 5 inches above her knee. It was held up with spaghetti straps. She wore a pair of boots similar to Leah's and her hair fell down in natural curls. The three linked arms and made their way downstairs, leaving the two other members of their dorm, Grace and Lauren, staring after them, open-mouthedly. 


	5. Default chapter

Lily, Arabella and Leah walked to the great hall together, chatting and doing normal girly things like walking on their heels and examining their fingernails. They ducked through the streamers hanging from the top of the doorway in the great hall and stared around at the totally transformed hall. Silver sparkles fell from the ceiling and carpeted the stone floor. Live bats fluttered around and Hagrid's enormous pumpkins had been provided as seating. The usual floating candles had been replaced by mini, carved pumpkins and were the only source of light in the room. A mixture of students from Durmstrang, Beuaxbatons and Hogwarts were dancing on a newly conjured stage to music coming from no-where.  
  
"I see Josh," said Arabella.   
  
"And I see a group of fine looking boys," retorted Lily, waving before setting off into the group of dancing students.  
  
"I guess I'd better find Remus," Leah said, also waving and saying a hurried goodbye. Arabella waved after her and made her way, through the crowd, towards Joshua.  
  
Sirius watched as Lily, Arabella and Leah entered the hall together. Jenny, his date, was warbling on about her hair or something to that liking without even realizing that Sirius wasn't listening. He watched as the three girls went their separate ways, gritting his teeth as Arabella hurried over to Joshua and kissed him on the cheek. As if by magic Arabella had disappeared and Sirius turned back to Jenny, sighing.  
  
"C'mon," he said. "May as well dance seeing as we're here and all." He pulled her onto the dance floor as she sighed dreamily as if it were the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to her. Sirius rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Jenny's waist. He was getting sick of her quickly.  
  
Lily and Arabella stood by the refreshment table, as they watched Sirius and Jenny dance to a slow song.   
  
"She's no-where near as pretty as you, Bella," Lily told her friend.  
  
"But she IS pretty," disagreed Arabella, staring at them. Lily tried again.  
  
"Her outfit is awful," she commented. Jenny was wearing a clingy, short pink dress under a tight black blouse with three quarter length sleeves. A pink headband resting on her blond curls finished the look.  
  
"Lily, it's gorgeous and you know it," said Arabella, sighing. "Seeing as you have the exact same dress as it just in green." Lily stamped her foot, impatiently.  
  
"Arabella Figg!" she exclaimed. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself," she cried. "If Sirius doesn't like you it's his loss." Arabella nodded.  
  
"You're right," she said, brightening. "And I have Josh," she added. Lily smiled, relieved.  
  
"See?" she said. "Anyways how are you getting on with him?"  
  
"Great," burbled Arabella. "We get on so well. It's like being with you in male form," she told her. Lily smiled and the two gossiped until a boy from Durmstrang pulled Lily up to dance. Lily rolled her eyes at Arabella but danced with him none-the-less. Arabella grinned in spite of herself and went off in search of Joshua.   
  
Joshua and Arabella stood up against a wall. They were facing the dancing couples, Joshua's arms around her waist. Arabella leaned against him, sighing happily. Sirius approached them, face looking like a thundercloud, with Jenny trailing behind him. He pulled Joshua towards him and gave him a belt in the eye. Arabella gasped and looked like she was going to cry. Within minutes the two boys, who had always been acquaintances, were beating the living daylights out of each other. A large crowd was gathering and Arabella pushed through it, tears streaming down her cheeks, to find Lily. She eventually found her dancing with the same boy from Durmstrang, oblivious to what was going on around them. Lily was faced with the sight of her distraught friend and immediately thought Joshua had broken up with her or something equally as bad.   
  
"Sirius and Josh fighting," were the only words Arabella could choke out. Lily separated herself from the boy (Billy) and flew towards the gathering crowd. She pushed her way into the front and pulled Sirius off Joshua. Joshua wiped blood off a cut on his lip and looked at Sirius, confusedly. Arabella appeared next to Lily, having controlled herself. She pulled Sirius away from the crowd. A purplish bruise was slowly developing around his left eye and a gash near it was pumping blood.  
  
"Why did you do it, Sirius?" she asked quietly, aware that everyone was staring at them. "Would you all buzz off please?" she screamed at them. They hurriedly went back to dancing and moments later the buzz of chatter had returned." "Well?" demanded Arabella, wiping blood off his eyebrow. "Was the sight of me flirting with someone else too much to bear? Or did you just want to make me cry?" Sirius shook his head, looking bashful. "Well, why then?" asked Arabella. Sirius mumbled something. "What?" asked Arabella.   
  
"I said because I'm crazy about you," he repeated. Arabella stared at him for what seemed like hours and her face seemed to soften a bit.   
  
"Yea," she said, her face returning to its previous self. "Well you have a funny way of showing it." She turned and walked over to where Joshua was watching them. "Are you ok?" she asked. He smiled and nodded. Arabella leaned over and hugged him.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she told him. "I really am."  
  
"It's ok," Joshua told her. "If you still like me then it makes it all worth while." Arabella smiled at him.  
  
"I do," she assured him. Joshua wrapped his arm around Arabella and they walked off leaving Sirius and Lily standing behind them. Sirius flopped down on the floor, leaning against the wall and Lily strode over to him.  
  
"Come on Si," she said. "No use crying over spilt milk. C'mon and dance with me," she said, pulling him up. He followed her to the dance floor. "God this song has been on around 3 times already," said Lily, exasperatedly, wrapping her arms around Sirius' neck. Sirius faked a smile and nodded. "Look Sirius," said Lily. "Get over it."  
  
"Yea." He sighed. "I really do like her though."  
  
"I know you do," replied Lily. "But moping isn't gonna get her." Sirius nodded, tiredly. He looked over to where Arabella and Joshua were sitting. Arabella was perched on Joshua's lap.  
  
"Look Lily. I can't stand seeing them together. I'm gonna go over there and beat the living daylights out of him." He strained to get out of Lily's grip.   
  
"Sirius Black!" she exclaimed. "You should know that that'll only make it worse."   
  
"I guess you're right," he said, sighing. Lily pulled him close to sort of hug him but by force they're lips were drawn closer. Next thing they knew they were kissing, softly. It lasted a long time and when they pulled away both were out of breath.   
  
"Oh my God," said Lily, looking horrified. "I can't believe that just happened." She pulled out of his grip and ran out of the hall and into the dorm. 


	6. Default chapter

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. By the way "Em" in future would you mind keeping you're flames to yourself? That goes for anyone who wants to flame. They're not appreciated but if you must flame go ahead. It's not like I'll break down in tears just because you guys don't like my story. It's not going to make me stop writing so the point of flaming is??????? I'd like to see the kind of fictions you people write if you're so perfect and just remember it's MY fiction and I can do what I want with it. Also "Em" the reason I blocked out the f word as you put it had nothing to do with being grown up. It was because I was being careful seeing as I had rated the story G. Got it? Constructive criticism welcome! I still love all you guys who are nice and don't give out because people aren't swearing left right and center. By the way one more thing "Em" what age are you? Because (and I'm not just saying this cos' you're an annoying idiot. It's because I'm genuinely interested) you seem about 10 or 11. Am I right?  
  
"Lily Isabel Evans," screeched a voice. Lily closed her eyes. She had been waiting for it. The door of the dorm was slammed open and their stood Arabella, arms folded, eyes sparkling angrily. "Is it true?" she yelled.   
  
"What?" asked Lily, as calmly as she could manage.   
  
"You know damn well what," retorted Arabella. "Is it true that you kissed Sirius?"   
  
"What if I did?" Lily stood up and faced Arabella, getting angrier.  
  
"You knew I liked him," Arabella roared.  
  
"Well if you liked him so much why did you totally reject him and deliberately act all sweet with Joshua?" Arabella's mouth was opening and closing like a goldfish's. She snapped it shut.  
  
"He started fighting with Joshua," she screamed.  
  
"Because he's crazy about you," bellowed Lily. "He couldn't stand seeing the two of you together."  
  
"If he's so crazy about me why did he kiss you?"  
  
"Because he was confused. And who would blame him? I mean he had to sit around watching you and Joshua together."  
  
"Yea well Josh was my date I couldn't very well abandon him." People began crowding around the doorway watching their fight and cat calling.   
  
"Yea well then don't complain about Sirius kissing me then. If you can do it with Joshua he can surely do it with whoever he wants."  
  
"But you weren't his date."  
  
"So what?" Arabella stood staring at Lily.  
  
"You know what Lily?" she said slowly and quietly. "I hate you. You ruined my life."   
  
"Well you know what Arabella I hate you too and to be perfectly honest I wouldn't give a damn if you just disappeared out of my life forever," she answered calmly. She walked over to her bed and wrenched the curtains shut.   
  
Life was not the same with Lily and Arabella fighting. The pair, who normally spent as much time as possible together, refused to even be in the same room as the other at any one time. (Besides in their dorm as there was not much they could do about that) Arabella was spending more time with Joshua than ever and Lily, uncomfortable about what had happened with Sirius, mainly hung around with Leah but discovered that she enjoyed her own company as well.   
  
Lily and Leah sat at the Gryfinndor table, opposite the Marauders, chatting quietly. It was a big difference from the loud conversations that had always gone on between Lily and Arabella. Not bad just different. Arabella herself was sitting at the Hufflepuff table with Joshua and his group of friends. Lily had to admit that she missed Arabella. She just played with her food and didn't even get maximum satisfaction out of seeing Malfoy do a jig on the Slytherin table, flipping up his new, tartan, pleated skirt. The seventh years were asked to stay after dinner by Dumbledore and a buzz of chatter exploded.   
  
"Attention students," began Dumbledore, clapping his hands. The noise died down and Dumbledore beamed around at his eldest students. "Thank you." He nodded. "You are now seventh years and rapidly approaching the end of you're time at Hogwarts. So this year the staff has decided to send you away on work experience." Excitement rose in the hall. "Yes yes," said Dumbledore. "It's all very exciting. You will be sent to a sort of. . .camp," he said. "It will have classes for any job you desire and you shall stay there for two weeks, learning about the profession you would like to have. There will be two people to each cabin, which, to make it more interesting for you, will be boy and girl. Now the first two names on our list are the Head boy and girl who will of course be sharing the main one." If James looked horrified it was nothing compared to Lily's face. Her hand shot into the air.  
  
"Professor," she said, without even waiting for Dumbledore to acknowledge her. "I absolutely refuse to share a cabin with James Potter. We'll kill each other." Dumbledore looked at her, eyes twinkling, amusedly.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Evans. Head boy and Head girl are in charge and therefore must share a cabin. It's customary." He shrugged and proceeded to read his list. "Sirius Black, Arabella Figg," he called, a grin tugging at his lips. Sirius' face showed little to no emotion and no one who didn't already know would have never in a million years guessed that he was crazy about the girl. Arabella was talking quietly to Joshua who looked angry. "Leah Rivers, Jonathon Lynch." Leah exchanged a glance with Remus. "Melanie Wells, Remus Lupin." A tall, striking black haired girl at the Ravenclaw table looked relieved and waved at Remus. The list went on until everyone had a partner. By the end of the assembly everyone was talking excitedly or moaning about the person they were paired up with. For the first time in a week Arabella approached the group.   
  
"Hi Sirius," she said, smiling, shyly.  
  
"Hey," he said, coolly.   
  
"So. . ." she said. Sirius looked at her.  
  
"What?" he demanded.   
  
"Well, since we're gonna be sharing a cabin I thought maybe we could be. . .civil?"   
  
"Maybe," replied Sirius, walking away. He walked over to Lily and they walked towards the common room.   
  
"Sirius what the hell was that about?" she hissed. "Sure I'm not her biggest fan at the moment but you really like her so why did you just brush her off?"   
  
"Lily do you have any idea how much pain she put me through? Sure I like her but, like, I dunno if I can forgive her." Lily nodded.   
  
"At least you don't have to share a cabin with Mr. I'm-always-right-and-I-have-an-ego-the-size-of-Africa." She sighed as Sirius sniggered. "Its not funny Si," she said. "Either I end up killing him or he ends up killing me. And believe me I want to be killed by him about as much as I want to kiss Snape."   
  
"Lily, is there something going on between you and Snape?" Sirius asked, with mock-seriousness. Lily made a face at him.  
  
"Not even funny, Sirius," retorted Lily, walking up the stairs to the dorm. 


	7. Default chapter

"Am, Remus you and Melanie are in. . ." Lily consulted her list. "That cabin." She pointed left. Remus nodded and set off, a tall, shivering, girl with raven black hair, following him. Leah visualized next to Lily, who was looking extremely frazzled and James, who was talking, calmly, to Sirius. She glowered at the girls' retreating back.  
  
"One move girl and I'll personally make sure you're lying on the ground in a million pieces," she said, more to herself than anyone.   
  
"Leah!" exclaimed Lily. "Remus wouldn't cheat on you."   
  
"He won't if he knows what's good for him," replied Leah. "Did I ever tell you I have three older brothers?" She smiled sweetly and Lily winced as a tall, dark boy appeared near them.   
  
"Leah Rivers?" he said. Leah twirled around.  
  
"Yeah?" she said.  
  
"I'm Jonathon lynch," he offered.   
  
"Hi," she said.   
  
"You're cabin is over there," said Lily, pointing to a cabin to their right.  
  
"Keep an eye on you know who," said Leah, to Lily.  
  
"Leah!" said, Lily, amazed. "Don't you trust Remus?" Leah tutted, impatiently.  
  
"Of course I do," she said, through gritted teeth. "It's that Melanie one I don't trust." Lily rolled her eyes.   
  
"Yea okay," she said. "You're luggage is already in you're cabin. You're free to explore the place after you've unpacked." Lily handed her a small silver key and smiled. Leah took it and winked at Lily.  
  
"Remember now, Lils," she said.   
  
"Yea yea," said Lily, rolling her eyes.   
  
Lily was wrecked by the time she had gotten to her own cabin, due to the fact that James had been NO help whatsoever and the also to the seventh year's sudden lack of maturity.   
  
"Thanks for all the help, Potter," said Lily, glaring at him.   
  
"Hmm?" James spun around. Lily sighed and clutched a fist full of hair.   
  
"How am I gonna last two whole weeks?" she murmured to herself. An abrupt knock at the door caused both students to jump for it. They had a fast but furious fight over who would open it and eventually Lily won. She pulled it open to be faced with a whole group of simpering smiling girls, A.K.A James' fan club. She rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut before they could open their mouths.   
  
"Who was it?" James asked her. Lily smiled brightly, racking her brains furiously.   
  
Jehovah witnesses," she answered, still beaming. James raised his eyebrows.   
  
"At a work experience camp?" he asked. Lily stared at him.  
  
"Mmm hmm," she said, nodding hard.   
  
"Ya sure," said James, re-opening the door. The group was still standing outside, still smiling and sighing dreamily at the sight of James. James grinned at them and turned to glare at Lily.  
  
"Come in," he said to the girls. They filed in.  
  
"Oh James," said one, sighing. "You're cabin is so nice."  
  
"Much nicer than ours," chipped in another. Lily rolled her eyes and flopped down in an armchair to read. Concentration was, however, difficult with hoards of screeching girls surrounding her. The door went again and Lily winced. Probably another group of screeching girls. It wasn't however more of James' admirers. It was Arabella. James called Lily over and strolled away, an arm wrapped carelessly around a stunning, model-like blonde. Lily walked over to the door.   
  
"Lily . . ." began Arabella. She didn't, unfortunately, get to finish her sentence, as the door had been slammed in her face.  
  
"Lily," she screamed, banging on the door. "Honestly you can be so pig-headed sometimes!" The door flew open again and Lily stood there, a bemused look on her face.   
  
"What," she snapped, the look flying off her face.  
  
"Look Lily," said Arabella, half apologetically, half impatiently. "This fight has gone far enough. It's time we made up once and for all. I know you didn't mean to kiss Sirius and I was wrong in shouting at you over it."   
  
"It's okay," replied Lily. "It wasn't you're fault. I shouldn't have kissed Sirius when I knew you liked him but to tell you the truth I felt you deserved it for being so cruel to him." Arabella opened her mouth. "At the time," interrupted Lily.   
  
"I'm sorry," they said in unison. The two girls hugged.  
  
"Come on in," said Lily. "Are you aware that we haven't played a prank on Snape for over two whole weeks?"   
  
"I know," said Arabella, sounding scandalized.   
  
"Ew break it up would you," called Lily, hitting James and the blonde (who were extremely busy on Lily's bed) with a pillow. "If you must rip each other's clothes off can you at least do it on your own bed?" The couple still didn't reply. "Excuse me," Lily practically roared. The pair sprang apart. "Get OFF my bed. You can't expect me to stand next to the pair of you all day filing my nails do you?" James glared at her briefly before getting up.   
  
"Ready?" whispered Arabella.   
  
"Ready," replied Lily, quietly. She swished her wand, quickly.   
  
"JJJAAAAMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!" screamed an almost anorexic thin girl with long hair. "Get me down," she wailed. James sighed and rubbed his temples.   
  
"Lily just put her down will you?" Lily smiled sweetly.   
  
"Sorry sweetie. No can do," she said.   
  
"Lily, please," said James.   
  
"Put me down, mudblood," screeched the girl. Lily turned and craned her neck to look at the girl who was hovering upside down, showing off more skin than necessary.   
  
"Just for that," said Lily, in a voice dripping with honey. "You can stay up there all night." She smiled and sank onto the couch.   
  
By the time James had persuaded Lily to put the girl down it was nearly midnight. Lily had, kindly, shown James' simpering fan club the door when Sirius, Leah and Remus had arrived.   
  
"Lily the poor girls will be traumatized," Sirius told her grinning. "They'll never look at James again while you're around."   
  
"I wouldn't bet on it," said Arabella, airily. "10 to 1 they'll be back first think tomorrow morning, mooning about how sweet and kissable James is."   
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it," said Lily, grimly. "Which reminds me Jamie-boy. If even one of them appears at that door again YOU won't live to see daylight ever again. Got it?" She smiled and batted her eyelashes at James who threw himself onto the couch, looking sulky.  
  
"No prizes for guessing who the boss around here is," stage-whispered Sirius. The group, all except James, laughed.   
  
Lily was woken up the next morning at 4am by a loud crowing, which appeared to be coming from . . .inside her head? She shook her head, curls escaping out of her loose ponytail, and pulled up her pillow to find a minuscule crowing cock under it. She flung it against the wall shutting it up immediately and drifted back to sleep. Within the next two hours she was awoken three more times, once by the loudest rock music she had ever heard, once by a shrill alarm clock and the third time by a bucket of ice cold water. Lily spluttered and stormed towards James who was sleeping with a pillow covering his face. She grabbed it off him, hit him with it and screamed his name a couple of times before he actually stirred.   
  
"Potter wake up," she yelled, shaking him, viciously.   
  
"What do you want Evans?" he asked, pulling a pair of earplugs out of his ears.   
  
"AARRRRRRGGGGHHHH!" screeched Lily. "You are so infuriating." She stomped her way back to her own bed, flung herself into it and ripped the covers back over herself. "Look Potter," she said, her voice muffled from under the duvet. "We all know that you and I are most definitely not the best of friends but if either one of us wants to make it out of this course alive I think . . ." Lily paused and gulped a couple of times. "Well I guess we should call a truce, be civil, make a compromise?" she said, almost timidly. There was quietness from James' side. He appeared to be thinking it over. Lily waited, growing more impatient at every moment that went by.  
  
"Well Potter?" she demanded. Her answer was a couple of loud snores and the sound of someone tossing and turning. Lily pulled her pillow over her head and screamed. "You are so annoying, Potter," she mumbled, before floating into an uneasy sleep. 


	8. Default chapter

"You look awful, Lil," Sirius said, cheerfully.  
  
"Thank you so much for letting me know oh wonderful fountain of knowledge," muttered Lily, pulling her hair into a messy ponytail. "And you can ask you're bet friend exactly WHY I look like I've been smashed against a brick wall a couple of times." She walked away to catch up with Leah and Jonathon who were walking towards their first class.   
  
"Hiya," she mumbled, almost under her breath.  
  
"Hey Lil," cried Leah, without even one strand of chocolate coloured hair out of place. "What's up?" Lily forced a grin.  
  
"Nothing besides the fact that I feel like I've slept in a wardrobe." She yawned. "I swear to God if I have another night like last night then James won't live to see graduation." Leah grinned.   
  
"I slept great," she said. "And Jonathon made breakfast this morning." She smiled at the tall boy walking next to her.   
  
"Lucky you," said Lily, tonelessly. "Hey Bella," she shouted. "Over here" She waved to her friend.   
  
"Are you two friends again?" Leah asked. Lily nodded. "It's about time," said Leah, rolling her eyes.   
  
"Lily you look . . ." began Arabella when she reached them.  
  
"Terrible," interrupted Lily. "I know, I know." She yawned again. "Talk to James about it."   
  
"I've got to go talk to Josh," said Arabella, half smiling. "I'll see you guys later."   
  
"Yea, bye," said Lily.   
  
By the time classes had finished Lily had perked up.   
  
"That was so awesome," she said, more to herself than to James, while eating dinner.   
  
"I know," said James, flopping down on a chair opposite her. "And thanks a million for making me dinner," he added.   
  
"James," said Lily. "I'm not you're wife, girlfriend or even you're friend. Why the hell would I make you dinner? Especially after last night." James shrugged.  
  
"Because you love me?" he said, leaning towards her, puppy dog eyes and charming smile in place.   
  
"Ew James, I'm trying to eat," said Lily, pushing him away. "It's not that easy when you're making goo-goo eyes at me from across the table.   
  
"But I can't cook, Lily," pleaded James.   
  
"Tough," answered Lily, getting up and taking her plate with her. "Do you honestly think I give a damn?"   
  
"But I'll starve," said James.   
  
"I'm sure you'll manage," Lily told him, carelessly. "I'm not making you dinner. I have enough to do without acting like you're maid." There was a knock at the door. Outside stood James' little fan club.   
  
"If I were you," Lily told them, sweetly. "I would run while I had the chance because if you're still there in 3 minutes I will be forced to harm you." She smiled at them. They stood staring at her for the best part of the 3 minutes before they realized she was serious and scattered off sharply, mourning about not being able to see James. Lily slammed the door behind them, a self-satisfied smile on her face, and walked back into the cabin, humming under her breath. James was standing in the middle of the room, just looking at Lily.  
  
"Don't give me puppy dog eyes, Jamsie," said Lily, barely looking at him. "It'll get you no where, hun." She waltzed over to her bed and sank onto it. "If you want to have you're fan club mooning over you go to one of their cabins." She stared defiantly at James. He gave up and sighed as he dropped onto the couch. He sighed again.  
  
"I'm so hungry," he said, loudly.   
  
"Make something to eat then," said Lily.   
  
"I can't cook," said James, mournfully.  
  
"Sweetheart," said Lily, not even looking up from her magazine I'm sure even you can make something like toast. James sighed again.  
  
"Toast has no nutrients," he said. "I'll never grow again and I'll be all shriveled and lacking self-confidence."  
  
"How did you figure that one out?" asked Lily, slightly bemused at this stage, flipping over a page.   
  
"I just will, ok?" said James, impatiently. "Please oh wonderful Lily make me something to eat. Please please please."   
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No." Lily was beginning to sound exasperated at this stage.  
  
"Please?"   
  
"No James I won't make you anything to eat so buzz off." James slid over to the side of Lily's bed. He joined his hands together.  
  
"Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease . . ."  
  
"Will it shut you up?" asked Lily, impatiently. James nodded eagerly. "Gladly," replied Lily, standing up abruptly and flinging her magazine to one side.   
  
"Thank you petal," said James, smiling charmingly. "I'll love you forever."  
  
"Yea yea," said Lily, crossly.   
  
"Remus?" said Melanie.  
  
"Yea?" answered Remus, who was busily making a salad.  
  
"Have you seen the Pesto sauce?" asked Melanie, searching through the cupboard.   
  
"In the fridge," said Remus.   
  
"Right, thanks," said Melanie, extracting the little tub. The two of them had hit it off right away and had agreed to share all the cooking and cleaning. They had just sit down to eat when a sharp knock at the door interrupted them. Outside stood Leah and Jonathon. Leah threw herself on Remus.  
  
"Hey," she cried. "I haven't seen you since yesterday."  
  
"Yea." Remus smiled, faintly. "Do you want to come in?" Leah had already marched in and Jonathon smiled apologetically.   
  
"Hi," said Melanie, jumping up.   
  
"Hi," replied Leah, coolly, sitting down on the couch.   
  
"We were in the middle of eating," Remus told them, gesturing to the table.   
  
"Oh sorry for interrupting you. I'm sure you want to get to know each other," said Leah, not sounding sorry in the slightest.  
  
"It's ok," Remus assured her, sitting back down.   
  
"Of course Jon made me dinner. Insisted I didn't lift a finger." She smiled at Jonathon, as if she was eternally grateful. Remus smiled patiently at her. "He's really nice." Jonathon smiled.   
  
"Will you excuse us for a minute?" Remus asked, pulling Leah after him. Melanie and Jonathon shrugged and smiled, politely.   
  
"What's wrong with you?" hissed Remus.   
  
"What's wrong with me?" repeated Leah, looking amazed. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Me? You're the one whose acting like an idiot," Remus said.  
  
"I am not. You're completely making me act like an idiot," disagreed Leah. "Oh look at us. We're acting like a couple. We're eating dinner together." She glared at Remus.  
  
"Yea?" said Remus, narrowing her eyes. "Well you're the one saying Oh Jon is a sweetheart. He makes me dinner and insists I don't do anything. I mean you're not married or anything." The pair had a blazing row before Leah turned and stormed out of the room screaming that they were over.  
  
"Yea?" called Remus to her retreating back. "Well that's fine with me." He slammed the door after her and turned back to where Melanie was sitting, looking shell-shocked, and smiled at her. He sat down and returned to eating. Melanie was just staring at him.  
  
"Sorry," said Remus, his mouth full of pasta. And that was that.  
  
Arabella leaned dangerously over the back of the couch that Sirius was sitting on.  
  
"Whatcha reading?" she asked.   
  
"A book," replied Sirius.   
  
"What book?" Sirius showed her the book and went back to reading it. Arabella forced a smile.  
  
"Oh," she said. "Is it good?"  
  
"It's ok," said Sirius.  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"What sort of stuff," Arabella tried again.  
  
"Just stuff," Sirius said, beginning to sound impatient.   
  
"Ok. Are you hungry?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Thirsty?"  
  
"No."   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure," Sirius said, flaring up.   
  
"What's wrong with you?" cried Arabella.   
  
"Nothing," snapped Sirius.   
  
"Sirius I'm not a fool. What's wrong with you?" she demanded. "You've been so cool to me ever since the bloody ball and I don't know what I did to deserve it." Sirius didn't even look up. Arabella tore the book out of his hands and flung it onto the ground, angrily. "Listen to me," she hissed. "I'm trying to talk to you." Sirius stood up.  
  
"Well maybe I don't want to talk to you," he said, eyes flashing. He strode away from her but Arabella followed him.  
  
"You can't avoid me forever, Si," she added. Sirius' face softened but immediately hardened again.   
  
"Look Bella," he said. "Arabella," he corrected himself. "You hurt me badly and that's not something I'm gonna forget easily."  
  
"Sirius," said Arabella, her mouth opening and closing like a fishes. "I didn't mean it."   
  
"Well why do you keep doing it then?" he demanded. "Every time I see you with Joshua it tears me up inside." He gulped and looked at his shoes. Arabella looked like she wanted to cry. There was a knock at the door.   
  
"I'll get it," Arabella half whispered hoarsely. Outside stood Joshua. He threw his arms around Arabella, while Sirius stood behind her, arms folded. He looked smugly at Arabella, who was glancing back at him, before disappearing into the kitchen. He heard low voices from the other room and gulped down the lump in his throat. He grabbed a jacket and stormed past Arabella and Joshua, deciding to go and see James and Lily.   
  
"Sirius," Arabella called after him. He ignored him, buried his hands in his pockets and kept walking.  
  
"James was happily twirling spaghetti around his fork when Sirius arrived. Lily was reading the latest issue of Teen Witch determined that she was never going to do anything for James again and kicking herself inside for giving in to him. Sirius flung the door open and marched in, a grumpy look on his face.  
  
"Hey Si," said Lily, barely looking up from her magazine.  
  
"Hey buddy," said James, gaily.   
  
"Hi," growled Sirius.   
  
"What's up?" James asked, stuffing his mouth with pasta.   
  
"Go ask Arabella," retorted Sirius, flinging himself into an armchair.   
  
"Uh oh," sang out Lily, argument lover. "What's going on?" Sirius gave his side of the story, making sure to include plenty of profanity. He had barely finished his story when Remus burst in, face like a thundercloud.   
  
"Girls," he spat. Lily stood up.   
  
"Um, I'll see you guys later," she said, quietly before slipping out. She speed walked to Arabella's cabin to find herself and Leah inside, giving out about various things.  
  
"I mean he's my boyfriend," Arabella was saying. "What does he expect me to do?"  
  
"Hiya," said Lily.  
  
"Hi," snapped Leah and Arabella simultaneously. Lily held up her hands.   
  
"Don't bite me," she warned. "So what's the gossip?" She sprawled out in front of the fire while Arabella and Leah repeated their stories, more than happily. 


	9. Default chapter

"I swear to God if I have to spend 1 more hour with James Potter I will drop dead," predicted Lily, as she walked to an Auror class with Arabella.   
  
"At least you're not in the same cabin as Sirius "Immature" Black," grumbled Arabella, while rolling her eyes dramatically. "He is such a child. Honestly, I don't know why I ever liked him." Lily stared at her.  
  
  
"You mean you don't like him anymore?" she asked, disbelievingly. Arabella looked at her, slightly sulkily.  
  
"Ok, ok I do but still," she answered. "It's the principle of the thing." Lily nodded and popped the last piece of her toast into her mouth.   
  
"So are you still as madly and hopelessly in love with "Josh" as you were before?" Lily cocked her head and Arabella made a face at her. She thought it over.  
  
"I guess," she said, un-enthusiastically.   
  
"Well you don't sound too happy," remarked Lily, staring ahead of her as she walked.  
  
"Yea well he's just so possessive and jealous. Jeez, it took him two whole days to even begin to get over that I was paired up with Sirius." She played with her hands, eyes downcast, as she spoke. Lily glanced at Arabella and nodded. "But then he couldn't understand why I was being so quiet just because he was paired up with Hope." She spat her name and made a face.  
  
Hope Parker was probably the most wanted girl's in Hogwarts. She was the exact image of a stereotypical angel: long blond waves, deep blue eyes, creamy, spotless, skin and the perfect body, from slender hips to long, shapely legs. She always got her boy with her carefree, hard-to-get attitude. She could even make someone like Lily or Arabella (who were extremely pretty in their own ways) look dull and tasteless. There wasn't a single boy that walked the corridors of Hogwarts who didn't fancy the pants off her, even it was for her looks only, and likewise there wasn't a girl who walked the corridors of Hogwarts who didn't despise of her, mainly because of her looks.   
  
"I wouldn't be too worried about Hope," Lily scoffed. She pointed to the tall skinny blonde, who was standing, shivering, outside the cabin in which their class would be held, her arm around James Potter's waist, who responded by wrapping his left arm around her dainty shoulders. Both wore self-satisfied smirks and Lily was desperately ignoring the tiny stabs of jealousy searing through her body.  
  
"It really was only a matter of time before they ended up together," Arabella scoffed, throwing her head into the air and tutting. She didn't even seem to notice that Lily's, already pale, face had gone even whiter.   
  
"Yea," Lily answered, forcing a laugh. "The two of them are little sluts," she said, viciously.   
  
"Yea," Arabella agreed, but not after giving Lily a strange look, nodding her head, ever so slightly. "You're right." The stabs had disappeared but Lily could still feel them although she brutally wanted to forget about them.  
  
"No," said Lily shortly.   
  
"Lily," wheedled James. "Please?" His puppy dog eyes appeared on his, already cute, face.  
  
"No," said Lily, in an "end of subject" tone. James figured it would be best to leave her alone, although it didn't stop him from flinging himself on an armchair, a pout taking over his face. Lily looked at him, and smiled wickedly before changing it to her smile used to charm people. "I won't make you something to eat," she added, emphasizing the eye. "But maybe Hope will," she said, knowing, as everyone did, that Hope was, untrue to her name, hopeless at cooking. For God's sake the girl was worse than James and that was saying an awful lot.   
  
"Not funny," James said, frowning. "But that reminds me I'd better go visit her." The last part was more to himself that to Lily but she ignored him never the less. He was gone in a whiff of that cologne he always wore and a slam of the door. Lily winced and slowly got up to make something to eat for herself. What was happening to her? Surely she wasn't attracted to James? The thought horrified her out of her wits and before she had even started to make her dinner her appetite had disappeared and she grabbed a jacket and flew out the door towards Arabella's cabin.   
  
"There's no way I'm staying at my cabin," Lily announced when Arabella opened the door. "Please can I swap with you, Bella?" she pleaded. "There's no way I can stay with James." Arabella ushered her into the empty cabin.  
  
"No," she said, once they were inside. "I hate James just as much as you do," Arabella claimed.   
  
"Yea," said Lily. "But Bella, he's having the strangest effect on me."   
  
"Lily," said Arabella. "I'm sure you can live with him for another week and a half."   
  
"No," said Lily, eyes wide with horror. "That's the thing, I can't."   
  
"Lily, don't talk rubbish," Arabella, said. "I'm not swapping cabins with you. Lily looked at her in despair. "But you can crash here tonight if you want. The atmosphere here is about a thousand degrees lower than is natural," she said, rolling her eyes, expressively. Lily hugged her best friend, almost crying with relief.   
  
"Thank you so much," she said.   
  
"No problem," replied Arabella, barely noticing her tone of voice, seeing as she was about a million light years away.   
  
And so Lily stayed with Arabella and Sirius that night . . . and the night after. Arabella was right she realized. The atmosphere was so chilly that their cabin could have passed for Iceland.   
  
"I guess I'd better go back to my own cabin," Lily said, reluctantly. Arabella smiled grimly.   
  
"It's got to be better than our one," she said. Lily laughed.  
  
"I guess," she answered, shrugging. Lily had practically forgotten about her feelings for James and had decided that he was the same ugly, two faced, annoying idiot who couldn't treat girls right, as he had always had been. Lily strolled back to her cabin with Arabella and Leah for company. She pushed open the door to find James and Hope facing each other, furious looks on both of their faces. Hope was expressing a point but stopped momentarily at the sight of Lily, Arabella and Leah.   
  
"Don't let us interrupt you," Lily said, briefly, before walking into the kitchen with her friends and pushing the door closed after them. The roars began and all three girls immediately pressed up against the door in order to hear more clearly.   
  
"I can't believe you'd do something like that," screamed Hope, her usually musical voice replaced with a shrill, high-pitched one.   
  
"You can't talk," bellowed back James. "I didn't do much more than you." The three girls exchanged curious glances.   
  
"I don't care," screeched Hope. "I didn't mean to cheat on you. You did it on purpose." Lily rolled her eyes dramatically but it wasn't long before all three girls cracked up with silent laughter. They had both been cheating on the other. How ironic? And how totally and utterly not surprising?  
  
"Oh you didn't mean to, did you?" sneered James.   
  
"No," said Hope, voice cracking slightly. Her next speech however was delivered with determination. "I told you already. Joshua kissed me. I pushed him away." There was a silence where Lily and Leah turned, slowly, to face a stunned looking Arabella. Before they could say anything however James spoke again.  
  
"Yea?" he asked, defiantly. Leah could just picture him, arms crossed, leaned up against the couch, looking gorgeous as usual.  
  
"Yea," repeated Hope, softly. There was nothing else said and Lily suspected that they had made up and were probably involved in a furious making out session at that very moment. Arabella had slumped onto the floor, head in hands and Lily and Leah exchanged a worried glance. It wasn't like Arabella to be so cut up over a boy and despite her earlier complaints Lily decided that her friend must have been way more crazy about Jonathon than she cared to let on. Lily half expected Arabella to storm into the living area where Hope would be perched on the couch and hit her but she didn't. Leah and Lily, being the dutiful friends pulled Arabella up off the floor and helped her into one of the four kitchen chairs. Arabella sank her head into her arms. James swung open the door, whistling happily, but stopped at the sight of a distraught Arabella being comforted by her friends.   
  
"Arabella?" he said.  
  
"Go away, James," sighed Arabella, in a teary voice. James plonked himself onto a seat. "I said GO AWAY," shouted Arabella. "And you'd want to warn you're girlfriend that if I ever get hold of her she won't ever be as good-looking as she is now," she growled.   
  
"Is this about Joshua?" asked James, uncertainly.   
  
"Of course this is about Joshua you idiot," Lily practically roared. "What else would upset her this much?" James shrugged.   
  
"This is all you're bloody girlfriend's fault," sobbed Arabella. James looked bewildered.   
  
"James, just go away would you," said Leah, quietly. James gave her a look of pure hate. Leah sighed, raggedly. "Look James I don't know what you have against me," started Leah. "I mean you dumped me not the other way around so I'm the one who should be doing the hating around here. AND back to now you're definitely not helping the situation so why don't you just buzz off back to you're pick of the week and leave us alone?" She stared at him coldly. James gave her a look but retreated back to the living room. Lily hi-fived Leah and even Arabella smiled through her tears. It seemed Leah was finally over James. Finally. 


	10. Default chapter (to be original)

"Bella are you sure you want to go through with this?" Leah asked, uncertainly.   
  
"Yes," snarled Arabella. "I can't believe you'd even asked that! After just three weeks he goes off and kisses some bimbo just because she was pretty and in the right place at the time. I really loved him," she spat. Leah shielded herself with her arms.   
  
"I was just wondering," she said. "Just wondering," she repeated. Arabella marched up to the cabin Joshua was sharing with Hope. She banged on it until Joshua appeared.   
  
"Hi Bella," he said, lunging forward to kiss her. But Arabella was having nothing of the like. Her hand reached forward and before Joshua knew what had happened Arabella had given him a blow across the chin. She tore a silver chain off from around her slim neck and threw it at him.   
  
"We're over Joshua and don't ever come near me again," she warned. She stormed away, Lily and Leah scampering helplessly after her, leaving Joshua standing at the door, holding his chin and looking after her, looking bewildered.  
  
Sirius almost danced into his cabin later to find Arabella sitting on her bed in the pitch dark.  
  
"What ARE you doing?" he asked, in a surprisingly happy tone.   
  
"Sitting here," Arabella snapped. "It's not a crime is it?" Sirius looked taken aback. "What?" Arabella asked. "Surprised that I'm not lying on the bed weeping because you're so cold to me?" Sirius began to interrupt but Arabella cut him off again. "It's a bit different when the tables are turned isn't it, Mr. Black?" She stomped her way into the kitchen, flung open a cupboard, took out several packets and boxes and slammed them onto the counter. She made a meal in this manner and sat don angrily on a stool at the breakfast bar to eat it.   
  
"What's wrong with you?" Sirius asked, materializing in the kitchen.   
  
"What's wrong with me?" Arabella repeated, absently, munching a mouthful of her dinner. "Nothing except for the fact that I've discovered what bits of crap the weaker sex can be." She shrugged, angrily, and went back to eating. Sirius just gawped at her.   
  
"Why don't you go talk to her?" Melanie suggested, standing outside their cabin, holding a forbidden cigarette and watching Leah who was talking to Lily, James and Hope. Actually there seemed to be some sort of an argument going on.   
  
"It's not that easy," Remus replied. "And anyway maybe I don't want to talk to her." Melanie shrugged as she took a puff and nodded.   
  
"Maybe you don't," she agreed.   
  
Leah was in the perfect position to see Remus and Melanie but not make it obvious she was watching them. Around her James and Lily were arguing about how James should keep his girlfriends out of HER cabin and annoying Hope's partner instead of her. Hope was standing next to James, arms folded, a firm expression on her face. Leah was joining in every so often. Melanie and Remus appeared to be deep in conversation and not even looking at their small group. He doesn't miss me at all Leah realized sadly. She, herself, had been in agony over their break-up and had cried into her pillow three nights in a row. She caught Remus' eye and thought she had seen a tiny glint of sadness in his eyes. Maybe he does miss me Leah thought wildly but the next minute Melanie's lips were on his and he was responding before Leah even had time to gasp. She fled from the group, tears streaming down her cheeks. Lily spun around and caught sight of Remus.   
  
"For God's sake," Lily said, exasperatedly. "Not another one. What do they do here? Put love potion in the food?" 


	11. Default chapter

"Leah," almost whispered Lily, as she knocked softly on the door. She pushed it open and found Jonathon comforting a sobbing Leah. She strode over to them. "Leah," she began.   
  
"I know, I know," Leah interrupted. "We're broken up but I love him so much," she said.   
  
"That's not what I was going to say," Lily said. "I was going to ask if you were ok? But I guess that's obvious." Leah didn't answer and Jonathon and Lily exchanged a worried glance over her head.   
  
It took the best part of an hour for Leah to stop wailing. By that time not only were Jonathon and Lily comforting her but Arabella and another one of Leah's friends, Gracie, had arrived as well.   
  
"I'm ok," Leah said, suppressing a hiccup. Her cheeks were red and puffy from crying and her nose was bunged up.   
  
"Come on," Lily ordered. "Let's go for a walk. It'll do you good." She pulled Leah up and linked her arm through Leah's left one. Arabella was linked through the right.   
  
"We don't need Remus or Joshua anyway," Arabella said, a lot more confidently than she felt. Leah sniffled.   
  
"I guess you're right." Arabella nodded, satisfied, willing herself not to break down and cry.   
  
"Remus? What happened?" James asked, timidly. James and Sirius had dropped by. Peter, however, was too busy trying to cook dinner for his partner, who was still revolted that she had been paired up with him.   
  
"I kissed Melanie and Leah saw." He shook his head. James shrugged and Sirius whistled.   
  
"So?" said James. "You are broken up, aren't you?" Remus nodded, shortly. "So what's the problem?"  
  
"Well I think that she still likes me," Remus answered.   
  
"Well that's her problem, then," James shrugged.   
  
"No it's not 'cos I still like her as well."   
  
"But do you like Melanie?" Sirius asked, examining a painting on the wall. Remus thought about it.   
  
"I guess I do," he said. "Arrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhh!" He swore a couple of times and sank his hands into his head.   
  
"Who are you gonna choose?" Sirius queried.   
  
"I don't know," snapped Remus.   
  
"Go out with both of them," James suggested. Remus just gave him a look.   
  
"James," he said, coolly. "Who do you think I am? You? I mean I know you're used to playing girls around and not giving a damn about their feelings or about how much they love you but that's not something I would do. I pride myself on having respect for girls. Just look what you did to Leah. Do you know how long it took her to get over you?" He stormed out of the room and slammed the door. James glanced helplessly at Sirius.   
  
"He's right you know," Sirius said, shrugging.   
  
"But I don't . . ." started James.   
  
"Yes you do," interrupted Sirius. James looked speechless for a moment. "I can't wait to see how long Hope lasts," he told James. James gawped at him. Remus re-appeared.   
  
"Can I ask you one more thing James?" Remus asked. James nodded numbly. "Why are you dating Hope? It's because she's a knock-out, isn't it." James didn't answer. "I knew it," Remus said, smugly. "Y'know Lily's right about you. You are arrogant."   
  
No one slept well that night. Remus was worrying about Melanie and Leah. Leah, herself, was depressed out of her mind and her stomach was grumbling from not having eaten anything in the past two days and hunger, depression and sleep is not a mix which is going to react. Arabella was thinking about Joshua and how much she had loved him and how dare he turn to Hope JUST because she was there? James was thinking Remus and Lily's comments over in his head. Was he really such a bastard with a huge ego? Sirius was upset about Arabella. She was torn over Joshua no matter how much she tried to hide it. Was it possible that she was in love with him and didn't care about Sirius at all? Lily was worn out with the stress of having so much responsibility but sleep wasn't coming to her. Why? Because of bloody James' relationship with Hope. No she corrected herself. It was because she was worried about her friends.   
  
"You look awful, Lily," James greeted her.   
  
"You're not looking fabulous yourself, Potter," Lily retorted, stifling three yawns in a row. "Thank God there's no classes on Saturday's," Lily thought, a yawn escaping out of her mouth.   
  
"Hope's coming over in about three minutes," James told her.   
  
"Great," Lily said, rolling her eyes. "Do you want me to cook you breakfast or something?" Lily asked, sarcastically, smiling sweetly at him.  
  
"No," James answered, shortly. He wrung his hands together and Lily glanced strangely at him before running to the bathroom to dress herself before the "amazing" Hope arrived. By the time she returned Hope and James were sitting across from each other at the table. James cleared his throat and looked up at Lily.  
  
"Don't mind me," she said, breezing through the kitchen. She pressed her ear up against the door and listened for what was coming. She'd bet her life that James was breaking up with her.   
  
"Hope," she heard him saying.   
  
"James," Hope said, giggling. Lily rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth.   
  
"Look Hope I'm really sorry but I think we should break up," came James' voice. Kudos to me Lily thought. I was right.   
  
"James?" Hope asked, voice cracking.   
  
"Look, I do like you but not in the way you'd want to be liked," he explained. "I've been thinking it over and I think Lily, Sirius and Remus are right. I AM a player and I break way too many girls hearts. That's not how I want to live and I've decided I'm not going to do it any more." His words rang in Lily's ears loud and clear.   
  
"But James' you're breaking my heart now," Hope said.   
  
"I'm sorry," James said. "But I'm dating you for all the wrong reasons. A relationship based on looks just wouldn't work." Lily heard Hope crying.   
  
"If that's the way you want it, James, then fine," Hope said, before running out the door. Lily stumbled and fell through the door. James caught her before she hit the ground and helped her stand upright, absently. Lily flashed him a grin.   
  
  
"Potter," she said. "I don't like you very much but I gotta admit; I'm impressed." She grinned again and this time James couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked. "This doesn't mean I'm going to cook you're meals for you and clean up after you though," Lily warned. James shrugged.   
  
"Lily," he said, before she walked out the door. "You should smile more often. It suits you. You look really pretty." Lily flushed, in spite of herself. He thought she was pretty! She ducked out the door and practically ran to Arabella's cabin.   
  
"James broke up with Hope," she gasped when Sirius opened the door.   
  
"Did she go past her sell-by-date?" Sirius asked, grinning. Lily shook her head.   
  
"No," she said. "Get this. He said we were right about him playing around and how he didn't want to be like that anymore." She smiled and blushed, remembering James' comment on her smile. Get a grip, Evans Lily told herself. What's wrong with you, girl?  
  
"Are you sure we're talking about the same James Potter here?" Sirius demanded. Lily nodded.   
  
"I know," she said. "I couldn't believe it. But the main thing is I was right!" She jumped up and down and hugged and kissed Sirius.   
  
"Are you ok Lily?" he asked amazed.   
  
"Just peachy," Lily answered, running back out the door, giggling.   
  
"What do you think she's on?" Sirius asked, Arabella, who had materialized next to Sirius and was watching Lily twirl back to her cabin.   
  
"Recreational drugs?" tried Arabella. Sirius shrugged.   
  
"So how are YOU doing?" he asked, shooing her into the living room and closing the door behind them.   
  
"I could be better," Arabella admitted.   
  
"Look just forget about Joshua," Sirius said, impatiently. "Come on I'm taking you out for the day.   
  
"But . . ." Sirius glared at her and she stopped mid-way through her sentence. "Ok," she said, simply, grinning. Sirius grinned back. They stood grinning at each other until Sirius managed to snap out of it.  
  
"Ok let's go," he said briskly. Arabella grinned, twirled a strand of chestnut coloured hair around her finger and made after Sirius.   
  
"Lily," Remus came up behind her.   
  
"Oh hi," replied Lily, coolly.   
  
"Lily don't be like that," Remus said, stamping his foot.   
  
"Like what?" Lily asked, briskly. Remus struggled to find a word.   
  
"Dismissive," he said, finally.   
  
"Remus," began Lily. "One of my best friends has been crying over you for the past 48 hours because you kissed another girl IN FRONT OF HER only a couple of days after you break up. What do you expect me to do? Run up to you, hug you and skip happily, hand in hand through the grass with you?" She glanced at him, wryly. "News flash," she added. "I don't think so."   
  
"Leah's been crying about me for the past two days?" he asked.   
  
"As if it were any of you're business, yes," Lily said, skimming a stone across the smooth surface o the lake, she was sitting by.   
  
"Oh god," groaned Remus, sinking his head into his arms.   
  
"So when are you going to kiss and make up?" Lily asked. Remus didn't answer. "Remus?" Lily prompted, beginning to look startled. "You are gonna apologize aren't you?" Remus still didn't reply. "Oh my God. You're not," Lily realized.   
  
"No," Remus said, shortly.  
  
"Jesus Christ," Lily said, paling. "Why not Remus? She's still crazy about you."  
  
"I know," Remus said, in a muffled voice. "I was going to talk to Leah until I kissed . . ."  
  
"Melanie," filled in Lily, looking shocked. Remus nodded.   
  
"I guess I just like her a tiny bit more," he said, almost crying.   
  
"Oh Christ all mighty," Lily said. 


	12. Default chapter

Arabella didn't know how it had happened, maybe it was when those kids had sped by on their bikes and Sirius had pulled her out of the way, but Sirius was holding her hand. And not loosely, like Joshua had done during any displays of affection. It was a strong grip as if he couldn't bear to let her go. Sirius stared at Arabella as she chattered 19 to a dozen. Everything she said fascinated Sirius. Her every movement caught his eye. She rushed towards a small cart crammed with what Lily would have described as "knick-knacks." Sirius loped after her, enjoyably.   
  
"Oh Sirius look," squealed Arabella, pointing out a fine silver chain with a small heart shaped diamond hanging off the end of it. "Isn't it sweet?" Sirius grinned and nodded. "Probably costs a bomb though," Arabella estimated.   
  
"I dunno," said Sirius. "Ask how much it is."  
  
"Nah," said Arabella, walking towards a shoe shop.   
  
"Sorry," Sirius said, trying to attract the attention of the lady running the cart. She looked briefly in his direction. "How much is this?" he asked.   
  
"I give it to you for two pounds," the lady said, in a heavy Spanish accent. Sirius nodded as the lady beamed and wrapped it up in a layer of blue tissue.   
  
"Bella," called Sirius. Arabella spun around and waved to Sirius her dark curls bouncing. "Here." Sirius handed her the small package.   
  
"Oh," said Bella, breathlessly. "Help me tie it." Sirius tied it for her and she beamed at him.   
  
"Are you hungry?" Sirius asked her. Arabella thought about it.   
  
"Yea now that I think about it."  
  
"Come on so," Sirius said, almost briskly, walking away. Arabella ran after him and wrapped her slender arm around his waist. She smiled sweetly up at him as he put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Hi Leah," Remus said softly, to his e-girlfriend.   
  
"Hi," Leah replied, walking away from Remus.   
  
"Leah come back. We have to talk." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.   
  
"Let go of me," insisted Leah, pulling out of his grip. "I don't want to hear what you have to say." She started to cry softly.   
  
"Leah," Remus said, helplessly. He put his arm awkwardly around the girl. She kept crying. "I'm so sorry about what happened," Remus started. "I didn't mean for it to happen." Leah just cried harder. "Believe me if I had the chance I'd turn back time in a flash. But the truth in the matter is that I still like you." Leah looked up, tears shining in her clear eyes. "And much as I wish I didn't I like Melanie just a tiny bit more," he continued. Leah stared at him, eyes bright with unshed tears.   
  
"You complete bastard," she said, eventually. "How dare you even come near me and tell me that you like that bimbo more than me. Well I've got something to say to you, Lupin," she said, viciously. "If you ever, EVER come near me again I'll personally sure that there'll be no mini Lupin's running around. Is that clear?" she finished, in a whisper. She ran off before Remus even had the chance to nod.   
  
Lily and James looked at each other in wide-eyed shock.   
  
"I can't believe he actually did it," Lily said, in disbelief, sinking into a sitting position, against the wall of a cabin behind which Lily and James had been spying on the once perfect couple. James just nodded absently. Lily continued, not even noticing that James wasn't giving his full attention. "I mean they were mad about each other and everyone thought they were perfect for each other."   
  
"Yea," James said, absently.   
  
"Which reminds me, I'd better go see how Leah is." Lily stood up and slipped away.   
  
Leah was pacing the cabin, furiously, by the time Lily had arrived.  
  
"How dare he?" she demanded the minute Lily walked in. Lily thought it best to remain silent. "I mean he chose Her over me. How could he do that? After everything we went through. I supported him when his mother had a heart coronary, when his dad had a nervous breakdown. Jesus I even stayed with him when he admitted he was a werewolf. And what does he do? He goes and dumps me. For Her," Leah said spitefully.   
  
"Leah," Lily interrupted. "Don't you think you're being a bit unfair? I mean the guy didn't plan for it to happen."   
  
"No Lily," Leah said, crossly, whipping her head around. "I don't think I'm being even a teeny weenie bit unfair."  
  
"But . . ." Lily protested.   
  
"He. Dumped. Me. For. Her." Leah said, through clenched teeth. "Don't you get it Lily?" she almost cried. "I loved him." Lily didn't say a word. "And I still do," added Leah, regretfully.  
  
"No way!" exclaimed Arabella, eyes gleaming.   
  
"Yes way," Sirius said, his mouth forming a crazy grin.   
  
"Sirius Black," Arabella said, catching the grin. "I don't believe a word you're saying," she said, beginning to laugh. Sirius laughed with her before pulling her in close to him, arms looped around her waist. Arabella looked up at him, the laughter gone. Their eyes (ice blue and coco brown) were linked. Sirius leaned down and Arabella's eyes slipped shut, without her even noticing. A group of giggling foreigners past by them and knocked into them, pushing them apart. The moment was lost and Arabella and Sirius made their way back to the camp, so as to be in by 9.   
  
"So what does this dance thing start at?" Arabella whispered to Lily, in their "teaching History of magic" class the next day. No one in the entire class seemed to be listening to the teacher, who was just as old and boring as Professor Binns. In fact they could have been brothers.   
  
"Half eight, I think," Lily answered, not bothering to lower her voice.   
  
"Ms, Evans, please stop talking," the teacher said, feebly. "And get rid of that gum," he added as she snapped it loudly. Lily sighed and swallowed her gum.   
  
"This dance thing" was actually a dance being held in the local community hall and everyone was planning on going.   
  
Lily doodled as the teacher warbled on and on. And on. By the time the class was over Lily's sheet of paper was covered in scribbles and little drawings but no teaching notes.   
  
"Are you going to go?" Arabella asked Lily, catching up with her after class.   
  
"To the dance? I dunno," Lily said slowly. "I might stay here with Leah. She's really down lately. The whole Remus thing obviously."   
  
"I'm going," Leah interrupted, sidling up next to them.   
  
"Oh," said Lily.   
  
"Oh," echoed Arabella.   
  
"That's great," they burbled in unison. Leah raised an eyebrow at them and laughed before shouting over to Gracie to "wait for her two seconds while I run back for my notebook."   
  
"She's covering," Lily said immediately when Leah ran off. She watched her friend. "There's no way she's over Remus. She loves him," she told Arabella in a low voice.   
  
"Wow," Arabella said, almost open-mouthedly.   
  
"I know," Lily continued, nodding. "She told me yesterday."   
  
"God the poor girl," Arabella said. Lily nodded. "I mean I definitely didn't love Joshua and I'm just barely over him. It's possible that if I see him I could hit him and then break into tears right there and then." She shrugged.   
  
"And is Sirius helping you get over Joshua?" Lily asked mischievously. Arabella grinned slyly  
  
"Maybe," she answered, casually.   
  
"Maybe what?" Sirius asked, coming up behind them. Arabella exchanged a glance with Lily and giggled nervously.   
  
"Nothing," she said. "So did you hear about this dance on tonight?" she asked, discreetly changing the subject. 


	13. Default chapter

"He's so . . ." Arabella trailed off.   
  
"Gorgeous, fine, adorable?" suggested Lily, examining her fingernail.   
  
"Well I was going to say yummy," Arabella corrected. "But yea they'll do." A grin spread across her face. "So are we going to the dance or not?" she demanded, eyes following Sirius, James and Remus and Peter who had joined them and were now howling like a pack of wolves and almost wetting themselves.   
  
"May as well." Lily shrugged. "There's nothing else to do around here. And at least this way there'll be free food so I don't have to feed James." She grinned.   
  
"Don't kid me," Arabella said playfully. "I know you love it!" Lily made a face at her.   
  
"Yea," she said shortly. "I'm sure I do."  
  
"Lily this dress is a disaster," wailed Arabella, hitching up the bottom. "It's waaaaaaay too long, it's waaaaaaay too loose and the neckline is waaaaaaay too high."   
  
"So in other words you want something short, tight and low-cut?" Lily said. Arabella smiled, in spite of herself.   
  
"Yea I guess," she admitted, sheepishly. Lily pulled out her wand.   
  
"Perfecticous," she said, swishing it. The eye-catching, strappy, scarlet dress automatically clung to her curves, shortened itself, stooping about 6 or 7 inches above her knee and the neckline rode down to what Lily described as "shameful, totally shameful." Arabella squealed and hugged Lily. She pulled out her own wand muttering something about "change myself totally for just one night." Lily shook her head and scrutinized herself in a mirror, transformed from a bowl. Her long red waves had been pulled up carelessly into what could only be described as "deadly fashionable", words straight from the horse's mouth so to speak. (In other words Arabella.) Her simple white dress showed off her skin, which, for that night only, was tanned. She shrugged at the reflection in front of her.   
  
"What the hell," she muttered. "It's only one night." Arabella appeared behind her, totally transformed. Her usually dark hair had been lightened to a honey colour and had been pulled into millions of tiny little plaits.   
  
"Bella you look like a hooker," were Lily's first words when she caught sight of her friend. Arabella scowled.   
  
"Thanks a bunch, Lils," Arabella said, doing her best to look angry. She however burst into uncontrollable laughter minutes after.   
  
"Yea, yea," Lily said, raising her eyebrow. "Whatever. Let's go. May as well get this over and done with." A knock sounded at the door. Leah stood outside, in a short biscuit coloured halter dress. A black jacket with flared sleeves covered it.   
  
"Are we ready?" she asked, lightly. Lily and Arabella, who had been staring at her, speechlessly, just nodded and walked outside. Leah let them go ahead before muttering. "Let's hope this is a turning point for all of us." She grinned, almost feebly, rolled her eyes and ran after her two friends. 


	14. Default chapter

"Ooh, he's cute," Lily said, pointing at a tall, blond and at least 26.  
  
"He's too old," Arabella said, scrutinizing him.   
  
"Yea maybe," agreed Lily wrinkling her nose. "What about him?" She pointed to a second guy with floppy brown hair and sparkling blue eyes.   
  
"He's seriously good-looking," agreed Leah.   
  
"He's ok I guess." Lily shrugged.   
  
"Well if you're not going to ask him to dance then I will," Leah said. Lily shrugged again.   
  
"Be my guest," she said. Leah glanced at her friends, eyes gleaming, before marching over to the boy.   
  
"Do you think she's actually over Remus yet?" Arabella whispered, as she watched the boy swing Leah around the dance floor. Lily watched too.   
  
"Uh uh," she said, catching sight of Leah's distraught face when she saw Remus and Melanie laughing as they danced. Arabella bit her lower lip as she noticed the same scene.   
  
"Oh," she said. "Poor Leah." Lily nodded.   
  
"She loves him," she said as they watched as the scene unfolded. "No matter what she says she does and probably always will love the guy." Arabella nodded slowly.   
  
"Bella, Lily," came a loud voice, jerking both girls out of their thoughts. Sirius approached them, arms outstretched, dragging James and Peter behind him.   
  
"Hey guys," Arabella said, absently.   
  
"Yea," added Lily. "Hi." She stood on her tiptoes and peered over Sirius' shoulder to see if Leah was coping alright. She seemed to be back to her normal self, however. She focused on the boys. James was glancing around the hall taking in all the pretty girls who, under normal circumstances, he would be dancing with at that moment.   
  
"Bella, would you give me the pleasure of a dance?" Sirius asked, totally out of character.   
  
"Of course kind sir," Bella replied, playing along as she took his hand and was led to the dance floor. A small chubby blond girl, who looked remarkably like a pig, approached Peter and asked him, shyly, to dance. He clutched her hand, delighted to be asked and Lily watched, preoccupied, as they danced haphazardly around the place. She shivered slightly in her lace dress and sighed when she realized that she had been left alone with James Potter. She walked away and James followed her, not wanting to go back to his player ways.   
  
"Are you following me?" Lily demanded, spinning around. James shrugged.   
  
"I guess," he answered.   
  
"Well would you stop?" she asked.   
  
"Sorry honey. No can do," he said, lazily. Lily rolled her eyes.   
  
"James, go away," she ordered. "I'm sure there's plenty of girls here skimpily dressed enough for you to make out with." James rolled his eyes.   
  
"Yea well maybe if people didn't keep giving out about it maybe that's what I would be doing right now," he hissed.   
  
"Don't blame me, Potter," Lily retorted, eyes blazing. "It's not my fault you actually did the right thing for the first time ever in your sad life." James looked stuck for words. Lily spun on her heel and stormed over to the first guy she spotted. She pulled him onto the dance floor, whirling her anger away. She ended up clutching the guy, laughing hysterically.   
  
"Thanks," she said, casually, to him as she walked away. "I needed that." She spotted Sirius and Arabella talking, or more like arguing, with Remus. Lily's anger returned and she made her way over to the three. She noticed, as she approached, that Arabella's arm was wrapped around Sirius' waist and his arm was flung, casually over her shoulder. Lily couldn't help grinning. It had only been a matter of time before they got together.   
  
"Remus honestly," Arabella was saying. "You're so inconsiderate. Bringing you're new model to a dance that you KNEW you're ex was going to be at. An ex who was still not over you I might add." Sirius was staying out of the whole thing but he nodded in agreement as Arabella delivered her speech.   
  
"She was the one who broke up with me. Not the other way around," Remus yelled.   
  
"Yea . . ." Arabella said. "But . . ."  
  
"She was obviously still crazy about you," interrupted Lily, in a quiet tone. Arabella nodded.   
  
"Yea," she agreed.   
  
"Look if it makes you guys feel better I'll go talk to her," Remus suggested.   
  
"No!" shouted Lily and Arabella together.   
  
"No," Lily said again. "I don't think that's such a good idea." She grinned sheepishly at him.   
  
"I agree," Arabella said, immediately. Remus stared suspiciously at them.   
  
"Well I'm gonna have to talk to her at some stage," he said. "May as well be now." He walked towards Leah, ignoring Arabella and Lily's protests.   
  
Leah watched as Remus walked away from her friends. Oh God! He was coming towards her. Grinning. She cringed. Please let him walk right past me. Don't let him stop," she thought frantically. She turned her back on him.   
  
"Leah," came his familiar voice from behind her. Leah felt the tears welling up in her eyes but she dismissed them and turned to face him.   
  
"What?" she asked, coolly.   
  
"Look Leah," Remus started, apologetically. "I'm really really sorry about what happened but it's done now and we can't change that." Leah nodded as she madly tried to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat. "Well what I wanted to say was I really don't want to finish our relationship this way," he continued. "Well I was wondering if we could possibly be friends? Seeing as we can't be involved I'd love to have the next best thing. Because you're really special to me and I don't want to lose anything with you." He grinned at her. Leah allowed her tears to cascade down her cheeks freely. Arabella, who was watching them, made a move to go over and comfort her but Lily pulled her back.   
  
"Wait," she whispered, nodding.   
  
Remus watched Leah, uncomfortably.   
  
"I'm sorry," she gasped. "If we can't have a relationship then I guess I want us to be friends as well." He hugged her and patted her back, awkwardly. Leah watched as he wandered back over to Melanie before gasping and sinking onto the ground. Arabella and Lily rushed over and pulled her up. They supported her over as far as the table where they all sat.   
  
"Leah are you ok? What did he say? What's going on?" Lily asked, impatiently.   
  
"I'm fine," Leah sobbed. "He said he wanted us to be friends so that's what's going to happen between us. If I can't have him as my boyfriend I want him as my friend." Her sobs subsided and she wiped her eyes with a creamy tissue from Arabella's pocket. 


	15. Default chapter

Lily sat at the table, looking on as people twirled around the floor, delightedly. Leah was sitting next to her, head in her hand as she tapped the table impatiently. Sirius and Arabella had been pretty much glued to each other the whole evening, laughing and talking while the danced. Remus and Melanie were sitting together in a quiet corner, looking more than happy with each other. James was sitting at a separate table, looking glumly at the whirling couples. He spotted Lily and Leah and strode over to them, before plonking himself down opposite them.   
  
"Hey" he said. Lily smiled a faint bemused smiled and Leah just ignored her ex to bang her head against the table repeatedly. James stared at her.  
  
"Is she ok?" he mouthed to Lily. Lily tossed her head.   
  
"She's been better," she replied, out loud. "Isn't that right Leah?" Her friend mumbled something, in coherent and Lily nodded, satisfied.   
  
"Translation?" James said, cocking his head.   
  
"The weaker sex are a bunch of assholes," Lily said, obediently. James shrugged. "I knew I shouldn't have come to this stupid thing," Lily mumbled. "It's got to be the most boring thing I've been to since the Halloween dance. Now THAT was boring."  
  
"Come on so," James said, pulling Lily up.   
  
"James," shrieked Lily. "Where are we going?"  
  
"To dance," he answered, nodding.   
  
"Let go of me," she shrieked. "James? James? James?"   
  
"Come on Lily," protested James. "It'll be fun."   
  
"JAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!" she squealed as he spun her around the floor.   
  
"Oh my God," gasped Lily, when they returned to the table about five dances later. "Did you see the look on Peter's face when he saw us?" she said, bursting into giggles.   
  
"I know," James said. "It looked a bit like this." He made a comic face, causing Lily to almost wet herself with continuous laughter. Lily caught sight of Sirius and Arabella sitting at the table looking at them, amusedly. Lily grabbed her hand away from James' and stopped laughing.   
  
"Hi," Arabella said, cheerfully.   
  
"Hi," Lily replied, warily. Both girls watched as Sirius got up and approached James. Sirius pulled James away from the table, grinning at Arabella while he did so. She smiled back and blew him kisses until he was out of sight. She tugged at Lily's arm and pulled her down next to her.   
  
"So?" she squealed. Lily looked at her.   
  
"So what?" she asked.   
  
"What's going on between you and James?" she asked, eagerly.   
  
"Nothing," Lily replied, popping a sweet into her mouth.   
  
"Lily Ann-Marie Evans!" exclaimed Arabella. "Now I KNOW that's not true," she continued. "You were holding his hand and laughing WITH him. Not at him with him."   
  
"He MADE me dance," Lily protested. "And I was laughing at something else, ok?" she said to Arabella.   
  
"What else?" Arabella asked, suspiciously.   
  
"Just something, OK?" Lily snapped, getting angry.   
  
"Ok, ok," Arabella said, grinning discreetly but smiling innocently when Lily looked at her.   
  
"There's something going on between them," Arabella said to Sirius that evening, as they lay curled up on the couch.   
  
"Definitely," Sirius mumbled. "But according to James "Jeez it's nothing. Get over it, Si" you know?" he said to Arabella.  
  
"Yea. Lily's the exact same. "There's nothing going on between us. Honest Bella, I don't even like the guy!" The pair laughed.   
  
Lily sat in front of the mirror, brushing her long hair. Damn that stupid dance. Damn James and damn this whole trip! She put down the brush and sank her head into her hands. She glanced at James, who was sprawled out on his bed, half asleep. Damn him. He was looking more and more irresistible each time she saw him. Lily gasped. What was she thinking? She had no interest in James "I'm-so-fantastic" Potter, sure she didn't? I don't like him she decided, firmly. Never have and never will! If only I could believe it myself life would be perfect she thought glumly. 


	16. Default chapter

Remus stood outside the cabin, hands in his pockets. He sighed. He really wished none of the past week had happened. Sure he was glad to be going out with Melanie but in a way he really did miss Leah. And he really hated himself for how much he had hurt her. He sighed again. The door opened behind him and Melanie emerged. She said nothing, just slid her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back. He turned around and smiled, genuinely, at her. He put his arms around her and leaned down to kiss her. She was wonderful really. So understanding. He smiled to himself.   
  
"Bella honestly I can't stand it. Seeing the two of them together," Leah said bitterly to Arabella the next morning. "They're so into each other. Its just so hard."  
  
"I know, pet but you're going to have to deal with it as best you can," she said gently, handing her a cup of magically brewed cappuccino. Leah took the cup off her, muttering quick thanks, before taking a gulp.   
  
"But it hurts so bad," she wailed. Arabella put her own cup onto the coffee table in front of her, sat down next to Leah and hugged her.   
  
"I know honey, I know," Arabella sympathized, as Leah broke into heart-breaking sobs again. There was a sudden knock at the door and Arabella got up, reluctantly to answer it. It was James looking extremely muddled up.   
  
"Um, is Sirius up?" he asked. Arabella shook her head slightly so that several pieces of hair escaped out of her ponytail. "Well could you wake him, please?" James' face looked slightly pleading. Arabella nodded, eventually and invited him in. She slipped out of the room. James looked at Leah, awkwardly.   
  
"Here," he said, handing her a box of tissues.   
  
"Thanks," she gasped, almost controlling herself. James sat down next to her and began twiddling his thumbs, glancing at Leah every so often.   
  
"Sirius?" Arabella called softly, knocking at the door of his room. "Sirius?" she said again, louder this time. She opened the door and walked in. "Sirius?" she said, looking at the lump in the bed. She approached him and pulled the blanket back, slightly. She leaned down, grinned and kissed him gently. Sirius' eyes opened.   
  
"Morning," he said, pulling her into the bed, next to him. (DON'T start getting ideas!!!)  
  
"James wants you," Arabella said.   
  
"James can wait," he replied, kissing her again.   
  
"So . . ." James said to Leah who's sobs had stopped. "Are you ok?" he asked, in an almost genuine voice.   
  
"As if it mattered and as if you even cared - no," Leah snapped.   
  
"You really hate me, don't you?" James asked, shocked.   
  
"Good guess Sherlock," Leah answered, wiping her tears away. "You didn't exactly do anything to make me like you," she said.   
  
"Yea, I guess I was a bit of a bastard," James admitted.   
  
"You're telling me?" Leah said, laughing a little.   
  
"Sirius," Arabella said, pushing him away. "James wants you and I've gotta get back to Leah."   
  
"Ok, ok," Sirius said, reluctantly. Arabella made for the door.   
  
"To be continued, ok?" she said, smiling.   
  
"Right," Sirius answered, dragging himself out of bed.   
  
Arabella closed the door, quietly and returned to the living room to find James and Leah in fits of laughter.   
  
"Um, Si will be out to you in a second," she said to James.   
  
"Oh right, ok," James said, wiping his eyes. Sirius appeared at the door in a pair of jeans, bare feet and wriggling a t-shirt over his head. He stifled a yawn.   
  
"Hey," he said, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. James jumped up.   
  
"Buddy we need to talk," he said, heading towards the door.   
  
"Bye James," Leah said, looking at him, through red-rimmed eyes. "Thanks." James nodded.   
  
"See ya," he said. "Bye Bella. COME ON, Si." With a swish of his wand Sirius was ready.   
  
"So how are you coping now?" Arabella asked Leah. Leah heaved a sigh in response.   
  
"Barely keeping it together actually," she admitted. "BUT he's not coming back so I just have to get over it." She sighed, closed her eyes, re-opened them and smiled a watery smile. "Ok," she breathed. "I'm ok." 


	17. Default chapter

"Si, I swear it's so scary. She's just always there. I turn the corner and she's there. She's in all my classes. I always end up in the same place as her. Even when she's not there, well . . . she's there if you know what I mean." Sirius nodded and yawned.   
  
"I hear ya buddy but are you SURE you like her? I mean you could just be really desperate after you've stopped playing around."  
  
"But, Si, that's just it. I'm NOT desperate. Actually it's kind of a relief not to have those bimbos following me around 24/7. I KNOW that it's not an act of despair. I mean she's always on my mind and every time I see her it's like whoa!" Sirius nodded.   
  
"Yea well it's up to you, buddy. Why don't you ask her out? It's not likely she's gonna refuse THE James Potter."  
  
"Maybe you're right," James said. "Yea. I will ask her out. Today," he decided, nodding. "Thanks pal!" He beamed at Sirius.   
  
"How's Leah?" Lily asked as she wandered around the local town with Arabella.   
  
"She's recovering . . .slowly," Arabella answered, sighing and pulling a dress off a rack of clothes. She held it up against her body, looked in the mirror and made a face. She shoved it back on the rack.   
  
"Oh my God, Lily! That dress is fabulous. You have to have it," she exclaimed. Lily looked at the dress the mannequin was wearing and gasped.   
  
"Bella, that is SUCH a slutty dress."   
  
"Lily, it's not that bad," Arabella said, taking in the dress. "I bet it would look fabulous on you. At least try it on," she coaxed. Lily looked at the dress. She extracted the emerald green cocktail dress from the rack. With a low back and a cross over front it was a rare combination of daringly sexy and classy all at the same time. Lily looked from Arabella to the dress and back to Arabella before snatching the dress and rushing into the changing room.  
  
"Oh my God!" Arabella heard Lily say from the changing room. She swore a couple of times and eventually Arabella heard her own name.   
  
"Bella there's no way I'm coming out looking like this."  
  
"Lily," Arabella said firmly. "Show me!" Lily stepped out reluctantly. Arabella gaped.   
  
"Lily that is absolutely stunning on you! You have to get it!" The dress molded Lily's figure like a second skin.   
  
"Bella, I'd never wear it," protested Lily, glancing in the full-length mirror.   
  
"You never know," Arabella argued. "It might come in handy." After much persuasion and coaxing Arabella came out tops and Lily bought the dress.   
  
"Um, Jamie?" James said, tapping a girl with incredibly straight and silky, long pale hair on the shoulder. The girl spun around. Her eyes, dark green - almost olive coloured, sparkled and danced. She was small and petite, almost fragile looking and could immediately make someone feel heavy, clumsy and out of place if standing next to her.   
  
"Well I was just wondering if you'd like to go out with me?" James asked, smiling at the Hufflepuff. The girl stared at him.   
  
"I was hoping you'd ask me," she said, smiling seductively. James smiled at her.   
  
"Oh yea?" he said. She nodded and ran her finger down his cheek, lightly.   
  
"Of course I'll go out with you."   
  
Lily sat eating dinner, legs propped up on the square table. The Daily Prophet was resting on her knees. The door burst open and James walked in, smirking and grinning, uncontrollably.   
  
"There's dinner on the cooker if you want it," Lily said. Ever since the dance Lily and James had been getting on waaaaay better. Good you could say. Friends.   
  
"Thanks a mil, Lil," James said, smiling at her.   
  
"James, you really have to learn to cook," Lily told him.   
  
"Mmmm," James said, absently.   
  
"I'll teach you if you want," she offered.   
  
"That'd be great," James said.   
  
"On one condition," Lily said.   
  
"Yea and what's that?" James asked, immediately on his guard.   
  
"You tell me why you've been grinning like a Cheshire cat since you got here." James grinned again.   
  
"Well," he started. "I just can't believe it."  
  
"What?" Lily asked, grinning.   
  
"I asked Jamie out today, you know Jamie Mitchell, and she said yes. I'm just so happy cos I really, really do like her and I've never liked anyone like this before. I think she might be the one, Lily." He smiled again and began to hum. Lily stared at him, speechlessly, as her grin began to fade. She cleared her throat.   
  
"Um that's nice. I'll see you later," she said, grabbing a heavy jumper and running out the door."  
  
"Yea later," James said, not even noticing her strange behavior. 


	18. Default chapter

Lily sat cross-legged by the lake, munching on an apple. "I can't believe I like him," Lily thought, kicking herself mentally. "After 6 years of hating him I've gone and fallen for him. How stupid can you get? I mean he's my worst enemy."  
  
"Well he's not you're worst enemy any more now, is he?" replied her annoying little conscience, smartly.   
  
"Shut-up," Lily told herself, angrily. "Concentrate on someone else. ANYONE else. I mean there are plenty of other guys in this place."  
  
"Yea but none of them are like James."  
  
"Look you're not making this any easier for me so just go away!"  
  
"Leah have you noticed anything, er, different about Lily lately?" Arabella asked, lightly.   
  
"Now that you mention it I suppose she has been sort of quit or something. And she's been friends with James since the dance. It's scary actually."   
  
"Yea," Arabella said, absently. "You know what? I think she likes James." Leah looked at Arabella as if she were a mad woman.   
  
"Lily like James? Impossible. She hates the guy. She says it every other day."  
  
"Yea but she hasn't actually said it since the dance," Arabella commented.   
  
"That's true," Leah said. "But how can she like him? She's hated him for as long as I've known her."  
  
"Longer," Arabella corrected. "But things change. And they say   
hate is just one step away from love." The door of the cabin and James,  
Remus, Peter and, of course, Sirius filed in. James looked ecstatically   
Happy and Arabella immediately demanded to know why.   
  
"Because, Bella dearest," Sirius said. "The love of his life just   
agreed to go out with him."  
  
"And who might the love of his life be?" questioned Arabella.   
  
"Jamie Mitchell," James answered, smiling as he said her name.   
  
"Jamie Mitchell?" chorused Arabella and Leah.   
  
"That slut?" Arabella asked.   
  
"She's not a slut!" defended James.   
  
"Whatever you say, Jamsie hun," Arabella said, rolling her eyes  
over-dramatically. "Oh my God, we'd better go find Lily," she added.   
Leah, who had been desperately avoiding Remus eyes, nodded and they   
Flew out the door.   
  
"What's up with them?" Remus asked. Sirius shrugged, looking  
bewildered as his girlfriend almost flew to the door.   
  
"Lily?" called Arabella, opening the door of her cabin. "Are you  
in here?"   
  
"In the kitchen," came Lily's voice.   
  
"Lils, are you ok?" Arabella asked, concerned.   
  
"No." Lily shook her head. "I'm not. I hate him and I hate myself  
for liking him." "Him" was obviously James.   
  
"Oh Lily," breathed Leah. "You fell for him?" Lily nodded, slightly.   
  
"Yea and I hate myself for it." 


	19. Default chapter

Author's note: Hello again. I know its been bloody ages since I've updated this stupid thing but to tell you the truth  
I had no idea how to continue it. Anyways its probably all messed up and stupid but enjoy anyway. I promise to   
update sooner from now on. (Personally I can't wait to finish this stupid thing)   
  
It wasn't long before their trip was over and the seventh year students were getting ready to go back to Hogwarts. For most the trip had been one of the best experiences of their lives. Sure there had been minor catastrophes: Leah and Remus' break-up and, for Lily, James and Jamie's new found passion for each other.   
  
The three girls (Arabella, Leah and Lily) walked, sullenly, down to the great hall together. Leah was still exceedingly broken up over Remus no matter how much she insisted she was over him. Arabella, depressed by the fact that her relationship with Sirius was completely unofficial and she was pretty much mystified by it and Lily, well Lily, surprisingly enough, was the happiest of the three. Or maybe I should say relieved. Relieved to be back at Hogwarts where she shared a room with her two best friends instead of James, where she could most definitely keep her new found feelings for her former arch enemy in tact.   
  
"I'd like to welcome the seventh years back," Dumbledore was saying when the three girls walked in. "I'm sure it was quite an experience.   
  
"You can say that again," Lily and Leah said, together.   
  
"Now if our head boy and girl could come up here please and maybe say a few words about their trip." The hall burst into applause.   
  
"Does the nightmare ever end?" Lily wondered, under her breath before walking up automatically. She leaned against the teacher's table as James rabbited on about this, that and the other. He eventually handed the microphone over to Lily, who stared down at all the pairs of expectant eyes. She smiled fakely.   
  
"Yea I think Potter has said it all," she told them, before walking casually off the stage. James caught up with her.  
  
"Back to last names again, are we?" he asked, caustically.   
  
"Whatever," Lily said. "Oh look, Jamie's looking for you!" James spun around and Lily slipped away. She was out of sight by the time James turned back to her.   
  
James sighed. Lily followed suit. Arabella had forced Lily and Leah to come down to the common room with her. Of course then Sirius and the gang had turned up (Lily had a sneaky suspicion that that was the reason they were sitting there in the first place) and that was why they were all sitting together. James was moping over the fact that Jamie was in detention, preventing him from seeing her. Lily, pissed off at James' mourning, was barely managing to restrain herself from hitting him. James sighed again.   
  
"I won't see Jamie until tomorrow!" he said. Something inside Lily snapped.   
  
"Shut the hell up Potter!" she screamed. "We don't care when you see Jamie again. Date her if you must but GET OVER IT! We don't want to hear about that whore! Don't you get it? We don't give a shit if Jamie is in detention or not. She's just a little slapper who's using you because you're popular only you're too blind to see it! She doesn't really like you, dumbass!" She stared, stubbornly, at James who was gazing at her, open-mouthedly. Everyone else in the common room stopped what they were doing and listened as inconspicuously as was possible.   
  
"Yea, yea, Lily," James said, smugly, when he had regained his speech. "You're just jealous!" Lily just looked at him.   
  
"I'm sure I am," she said, raising an eyebrow, and speaking a lot more calmly than she felt. "Cos," she whispered, as if letting him in on a big secret. "I'm secretly madly in love with you." Arabella and Leah exchanged a knowing glance as Lily stomped away, glaring. James threw himself on a couch, moodily. He sighed again.   
  
  
Arabella and Leah pushed Lily towards James.   
  
"Lily wants to talk to you James," trilled Leah.   
  
"Yea what?" demanded James, spinning around. Lily turned around to glare at her two friends.   
  
"Um, well . . ." She turned to look at them again. They were nodding and giving her thumbs up signals. "I'm sorry for acting like such a bitch about Jamie." James nodded.   
  
"It's fine," he said, shaking his head.   
  
"Yea well, um, ok then. I'll see you later," she answered, turning to walk over to her friends. She rolled her eyes, over-dramatically.   
  
"I can't believe you guys made me DO that!" she squealed (quietly) when she reached where they were sitting. Arabella shrugged.   
  
"A little blackmail goes a long way," she said, flipping through a muggle magazine that had been lying next to her.   
  
"And besides," Leah said, tossing her hair, which had recently been given hot pink streaks running through it, courtesy of Lily and Arabella. "We couldn't let you ruin you're new found friendship with him. Think about it. It's one of you're only opportunities to get closer to him." She shrugged.   
  
"Get real Leah," Lily scoffed, shaking her head. "He's with Jamie."  
  
"Lily," Leah said, patronizingly. "They're NOT going to last forever. In fact I give them another two weeks."   
  
"It might be sooner than that," Arabella said quietly. She flashed them a picture of Ryan Liston, (A/N we'll just say he's this really famous soap opera actor. Okies?) his arm wrapped around none other than Jamie Mitchell. They appeared to be walking along some beach or another; Jamie dressed in the skimpiest bikini known to mankind. ("Slapper!" spat Lily) "Listen!" ordered Arabella, as the other two scooted in for a closer look.   
"19 year old, Hollywood hunk, Ryan Liston, has recently been spotted with what seems to be a girlfriend," Arabella read. "When asked about this, Ryan proved the rumors true by exclaiming that he was totally head-over heels for the striking blond, Jamie Mitchell, an 18 year old from Bath. He claims to have "never felt for anyone what he feels for Jamie" and when asked Jamie admitted to feeling the same way about her new boyf."  
  
"What a cow!" exclaimed Lily.   
  
"I know," agreed Leah. "And where on earth did she meet him? And how does he stand her?"   
  
"Yea," Arabella said, looking closely at the picture. "He's seriously good-looking."   
  
"Oy, James!" yelled Leah. James, who had previously been acting the idiot with Sirius turned around. "How're you getting on with Jamie?" she asked. His grinned a grin, which threatened to split his face.   
  
"Great," he replied. Leah turned around and the three girls exchanged looks.   
  
"Si" Arabella called. "Could you come here for a minute?"   
  
"You're not going to show him are you?" hissed Lily.   
  
"Show me what?" Sirius asked, coming up behind them. Lily and Leah exchanged a wary glance as Arabella flipped the magazine back open. She shoved it in front of Sirius.   
  
"What a cow!" Sirius said, after examining the picture and speed-reading the piece underneath it.   
  
"What's going on?" James asked, wandering over to them.   
  
"Nothing, nothing," Arabella said, quickly shutting the magazine.   
  
"What IS that, Bella?" James asked.   
  
"Um, just one of my girly magazines," Arabella replied after a pause. "You know me." She forced a laugh.   
  
"I think you should show him, Bel," Sirius said. Arabella, Lily and Leah all shot him fierce glares.  
  
"Show me what?" James asked, guardedly, smiling warily.   
  
"It's nothing," Lily, Arabella and Leah all said in unison, smiling fakely.   
  
"Just show him the bloody thing," Sirius said, loosing his temper. "I think he deserves to know!"   
  
"God you can't keep you're big mouth shut," Arabella told him, disgustedly, flipping the magazine open yet again. She shoved it into James' hands. "Don't say we didn't try to tell you," she said, hopping up. Lily and Leah followed.   
  
Up in the dormitory the three girls were sitting on Lily's bed, talking, when they heard feet stamping up the stairs. The door burst open and in stormed James looking like a thundercloud.   
  
"How dare you?" he roared. "How dare you try to make it look like my girlfriend is cheating on me," he said. Well shouted. "She would never do that to me. She loves me." Lily got up and glared, almost but not quite, icily at James. "You forged this. I know you did!" He was almost jumping up and down with panic.   
  
"James," she said, calmly. "We didn't forge anything. In case you don't remember we tried not to show you but this nitwit insisted," she said, nodding at Sirius, who had trailed in just minutes after James, looking on helplessly. "It's not our fault you're girlfriend is a lying scheming little bitch so don't come in here giving out chapter and verse about it." James looked at her, fuming, as if trying to find SOMETHING to give out about.   
  
"Well that's even worse," he stammered. "NOT showing me. Don't you think I'D want to know," he bellowed again. He flung the door back open and disappeared down the hall towards his own dorm. Sirius stood there for a few seconds as if deciding what to do but a smoldering glare from Arabella told him he'd better leave as well. He wasn't gone two seconds when all three girls burst into loud, uncontrollable giggles. 


	20. Default chapter

Authors note: Ok I'm getting back into this whole stride although this story is going completely topsy-turvy  
on me and I had NO idea whatsoever that it was going to turn out like this. I seriously can't control it.  
My fingers are doing the typing and I've no idea what's going on at all. Ah well. At least they're making  
it exciting, eh? anyway review and let me know what you guys think!  
  
"So what's going to happen with you and Sirius now?" Lily asked Arabella, later that evening.   
  
"To be honest I don't know," Arabella said. The two of them had had a blazing row just about an hour or so after the two boys had left the room. "Actually I don't really know what was happening between us anyway. I mean he never actually ASKED me to go out with him. Whether he took it for granted that we were or whether he just doesn't want to I don't know. . . . " she trailed off. "I expect we'll patch things up sooner or later." Lily nodded and pondered over Arabella's words.   
  
"Did you guys hear?" Peter gasped, running into the room.   
  
"Hear what?" Lily, Arabella and Leah demanded simultaneously.   
  
"James and Jamie are having a HUGE row down outside the library. It's absolute pandemonium!" The girls jumped off their beds and fired down the stirs like a bunch of eager puppies, Peter following them. Pushing their way through the gathering crowd, the girls recognized Jamie's musical voice. Although it didn't sound very musical at that moment.   
  
"You just can't handle it that the tables are turned," she was saying. "Oh it's fine for the mighty James Potter to two time even three time girls but it's a different story when someone's doing it to him." James stared at her, looking very close to tears.   
  
(A/N I don't know what you guys think of boy's crying but I find it quite weird actually. I'm not being sexist at all because what I mean by crying is crying over the opposite sex or something - unless they've been going with them for an awful long time - I have loads of friends who are boys and I've never once seen any of them cry over a girl which might be the reason why I find it odd. I mean us girls do it all the time. At least some of us do but what about lads? They're seen as girly if they do! Mean I know! Anyway back to the point at hand James crying: What DO you guys think of it? Jeez, I've read back over this and realized that I have a VERY long-winded way of saying I don't think boys are girly if they cry but I DO think it's weird. Ok I'll shut-up now!)   
  
Lily looked at James' face, at her friends, at Jamie and back to her friends again. Without thinking she barged in between James and Jamie.   
  
"Shut-UP you little slut!" she spat at Jamie. Who do you think you are screaming at a guy for loving you?! You just have no heart Jamie Mitchell and I hope that you're famous boyfriend realizes that you're just dating him because he's exactly that. Famous. James deserves a lot more than you, you little trollop. Why don't you just go back out on the streets like the hooker you are. It's where you belong. The was a gasp echoing from the top to bottom of the room. Jamie sneered at her.   
  
"Lily. . . ." James said, only to be interrupted by Jamie.  
  
"Oh really?" she asked. "Who do you think would be better for him? You? At least I'm not a sex-starved tramp running around like I own the school, leading on about a million hopeful guys, knowing that they'll never have a chance with you."  
  
"Jamie, What. . . ." Again James was interrupted, only this time by Lily.  
  
"Well, at least I don't SLEEP with the million guys who run after me. And you know what? Maybe I would be better for him. Anyone would be better for him than you. And I don't even know why I'm talking to you. You're not worth my breath OR my time." She gave Jamie one last disgusted look before turning and walking away from her. A pathway formed as Lily walked through the crowd back up to the dorm.   
  
"Lily!" squealed Arabella. "You were brilliant!" Lily gave her a half smile from her position by the window. "This is fantastic! You two are the talk of the school, you coming out tops of course.   
  
"Have the rumors started yet?" Lily interrupted Arabella's long speech about what exactly happened after Lily disappeared to the dorm.   
  
"What rumors?" Arabella asked, cluelessly.   
  
"You know the one's about how me and James were having an illicit affair this whole time and THAT'S why I was so uptight about the whole thing. You know how this school works as well as I do, Bella."   
  
"Actually I did hear a good one about how you and James had been secretly going out before he dumped you for Jamie and you were so vicious towards her because you're desperately, madly in love with him still and couldn't stand to see him getting hurt no matter how badly he hurt you," Arabella admitted. Lily shrugged.   
  
"I should have figured," she said, banging her head against the wall. "Why couldn't I just have stayed out of the whole thing?!"  
  
"Because you're madly in love with James?" suggested Arabella. "Well madly in like with him anyway," she corrected, ignoring Lily's well-aimed glares. Leah burst into the room.   
  
"Lily you were brilliant," she gasped. Lily groaned.   
  
"What rumor did you hear?" she asked. Leah grinned sheepishly.   
  
"That you and James were head-over-heels until Jamie put him under a curse to love her instead and that he finally fought it today and confronted her. You, realizing what was going on, forgave him instantly and, too, decided to confront Jamie. According to the rumor you and James are now passionately making up in the grounds somewhere."  
  
"Ooh that's good too," Arabella said and proceeded to tell Leah the one she had heard. Lily groaned again and slipped out of the room, unnoticed by her two  
friends who were laughing and squealing over possible rumors that would be heard over the next few days. . 


	21. Default chapter

"Hi Lily," came a low voice from behind her. James.   
  
"Oh it's you is it?" Lily asked turning around to see who it was, talking to her. "What do you want?" James looked at her.   
  
"Well, um, do you mind if I sit down?" he asked.   
  
"It's a free world," Lily answered, dryly. James flopped down onto the ground next to the lake, where Lily had been sitting. There was a pregnant pause.   
  
"Look Lily," James said. "I just wanted to say thanks."  
  
"Thanks for what?" Lily asked. "For starting a whole bunch of rumors about what exactly is going on between us? Or for butting into something that was none of my business?"   
  
"Actually I'm still not quite sure why you did that," James said, softly. "But thanks." There was another long silence. "You were right about Jamie," he commented.   
  
"I know," agreed Lily, laughing slightly. "Female intuition," she explained.   
  
"Um, Lily?" James asked. Lily turned to look at him. "God her eyes are gorgeous!" James thought. "Wait a minute what am I saying? This is Lily Evans. The girl who turned me into a toad in second year. My worst enemy. THAT Lily Evans."  
  
"Well she's not really your worst enemy anymore, now is she?" answered the little voice in his head, smartly.   
  
"Well I guess not but . . ."  
  
"But nothing. You like the girl. Let's face it, what's not to like?" James glanced at Lily, who was looking expectantly at him.   
  
"Well, James, what is it?" she demanded.   
  
"Oh yea," James stammered. "Why DID you do it?" Lily groaned, inwardly. Of all the questions!   
  
"Well," she improvised, quickly. "You know me! I hate the girl. I guess it was just a reason to argue with her." She turned away from James, who was looking, hardly, at her. He nodded. "I'd better go back to the dorm or Bella and Leah will think I've been abducted or something." Strictly that wasn't true. Arabella and Leah were so busy listening to each other's rumors that they'd hardly notice if Lily didn't come back all night.   
  
"Ok. I'll go up as well," James said, getting up as well. "I'll walk you up." Lily nodded, ever so slightly. James watched Lily as she walked ahead of him, picking leaves off the bushes she was passing, every so often.   
  
"She really is beautiful! Even more so than Jamie or any of those bimbos I ever dated. Why didn't I see it before?"  
  
"Because you're so stubborn and pig-headed that you can't even bear to think that you MIGHT have been wrong for once in you're life!"  
  
"Oh shut-up! Where exactly did you come from anyway?"  
  
"Stupid question, James! I'm you. Which is how I know you like Lily. And you do."   
  
"Oh God I guess I do. How awful! She probably hates me anyway!"  
  
"Of course you like her. Sub-consciously you have for ages! Anyway I'm ALWAYS right!"  
  
"Have I always been this up on myself?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Just go away and leave me alone!"  
  
"Hey Lily. Wait up." Lily paused to give James a chance to catch up. They had nearly reached the castle at this stage. "Lily," he said, almost gasping for breath. "I don't know why you stuck up for me like you did. I certainly don't deserve it. But thanks." Lily looked up at him. At his chocolate brown eyes, so serious for maybe the first time in his life.   
  
"No problem," Lily whispered, gulping. James leaned down towards her, hesitantly, and kissed her on the lips, warily. He almost collapsed with relief when he realized she was responding. He had been so scared that she would hit him or totally reject him or something. Responding was a good sign wasn't it?!   
  
"Oh my God!" thought Lily. I'm kissing James POTTER!   
I'm KISSING James Potter."  
  
"Of course you are, girly. And is it what you've always dreamed it would be?"   
  
"Better! He's wonderful. Does this mean he likes me!!!?"   
  
"That or he just wants some!"   
  
"Oh just go away, would you? You're ruining one of the best experiences of my teenage years."   
  
"Sorry sweetie. No can do. I'm you after all!" Lily pulled away and stared up at James, biting her lower lip.   
  
"Lily I'm SO sorry," James said. "That should not have happened." Lily half nodded.   
  
"What's THAT supposed to mean? Does it mean that he doesn't like me?"  
  
"I told you, girl, he was just trying to get some."  
  
"Oh would you just shut-up, please! This is hard enough without you're smart comments in between."  
  
"You mean YOU'RE smart comments. I AM you!"  
  
"Whatever. Just go away and leave me alone." James was looking at Lily, blankly, and Lily realized that he was still gripping onto her hands. She pulled away from him.   
  
"I'd better go," she whispered. James watched as Lily walked away, shoulders sagging. Did she like him, or what?   
  
"Of COURSE she likes you, dumbass! Why do you think she's walking away as if her heart is breaking otherwise?"  
  
"Because I kissed her and confused her?"  
  
"NO! It's cos she's mad about you. Just trust me and run after her. That's what she wants, believe me!"  
  
"Why should I believe YOU? You are just the most annoying little inner voice EVER!"   
  
"For the last time I'm YOU! Stop wasting time arguing with yourself and just go after the girl!"   
  
"No I don't think I will. She probably doesn't even like me anyway." 


	22. Default chapter

"Lily what's wrong with you?" demanded Arabella. "You've been walking around like you're best friend died, which I might add is not true because I'm right here!"   
  
"Nothing, Bella. It's nothing," Lily replied, forcing a smile onto her lips.   
  
"Lily Isabel Evans, don't try to fool me. I'm not stupid you know and even if I was, any fool could see that that smile is more plastic than Michael Jackson. (A/N I don't know if he was alive then but I needed an example and it was either him or Pamela Anderson and I'd say he's older, is he? Anyway NO OFFENCE to any Michael Jackson fans!)  
  
"You're right, Bella, I CAN'T fool you. See what happened is, well, I kissed James. Or well I should say he kissed me." Arabella stared at her.   
  
"And?" she prompted.   
  
"And that's it," Lily said, twiddling her thumbs.  
  
"So?" Arabella said. "That's good, isn't it? I mean it's what you wanted. You like him and he obviously likes you. That's a good thing, you know? Yahoo, get the balloons. Let's celebrate?"   
  
"But that's the thing Bella. It's not a good thing because he doesn't like me. It was a mistake."   
  
"Did he say that?" Arabella asked, skeptically.   
  
"Well no, not in those words," Lily admitted. "But he implied it."  
  
"Don't talk rubbish Lily. Go find him and sort it out." Lily paled, visibly and shook her head, fiercely. "Lily you can't let it slip out between you're fingers."  
  
"Oh, you can talk," Lily said, pacing the room. "Look at yourself and Sirius." She looked at Arabella who shrugged.   
  
"That's different!"   
  
"It's NOT. It's the exact same."  
  
"It's different."   
  
"How is it?"   
  
"It just is, ok?"   
  
"No I want to know what's so different about it?"  
  
"Well I know that we'll make up . . . eventually but this thing with you and James could disappear without anything happening with it even if you both want it to."  
  
"And what if you don't make up." Arabella shrugged.   
  
"We will."   
  
"But what . . ." A knock at the door interrupted Lily, who jumped at the sudden sound.   
  
"Ten to one it's James," Arabella said, running for it.  
  
"If it is him I don't want to talk to him," Lily said. But it wasn't James. It was Sirius. He stood bearing dozens of red roses transfigured (although the girls didn't know it) from blades of grass.   
  
"I'm sorry we fought, Bella," he said, almost meekly. "It was stupid. Will you forgive me?" Arabella looked at him.   
  
"Of course you silly fool," she said, hugging him. "See!" she mouthed to Lily, over his shoulder.   
  
"And I also want to know, if you'll be my girlfriend. Officially like?" He grinned, irresistibly. Arabella grinned back and nodded. Even Lily, who felt all miserable, found their grins contagious and smiled, herself. "I'll see you later so, Bella," he said, kissing her before turning to leave. "Oh, by the way, Lily," he said, as he opened the door. "James likes you." And he was gone with a bang of the door. 


	23. Default chapter

"I told you, I told you, I told you," Arabella said, triumphantly, as they hurried down the stairs. "I KNEW it!"   
  
"Shut-up, Bella," Lily said, smoothing down her hair, almost nervously. "He doesn't." Arabella rolled her eyes and pushed open the door to the great hall. To Lily's great relief there was no spare seats with the Marauders or Arabella would have dragged her over and made sure she was sitting opposite or next to James. It was a miracle that she wasn't dragging her over as it was and forcing her to sit on the poor guy's lap!  
  
"Come on Lily. Leah's over there," she said pointing to where Leah was sitting, talking to Jason Briggs, a seventh year Ravenclaw. He got up when he saw Lily and Arabella approaching and smiled at Leah before walking, casually, over to his friends at the Ravenclaw table. Three pairs of eyes followed him.   
  
"What was he doing here?" Arabella asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Oh we were just talking." Leah smiled. Arabella and Lily exchanged disbelieving looks. "He's a really nice guy," she said, hiding a smile.  
Arabella sighed.   
  
"Ah young love," she said. "Such a beautiful thing." She shook her head in mock seriousness.   
  
"Shut-up, Bella," Leah said, colouring slightly. "He's just my friend!" Arabella sighed again.   
  
"Well we always have Ms. Evans here and James," she said, shrugging. Leah gasped.   
  
"Why what's going on with you two?" she demanded. Lily was no the verge of glaring at Arabella and telling Leah it was nothing before Arabella butted in.   
  
"Oh he kissed her and admitted to Sirius that he likes her!" she exclaimed, nodding.   
  
"But it's not true!" Lily insisted. "Well he did kiss me," she corrected. Leah squealed. "But he does NOT, I repeat, does NOT like me."  
  
"Oh you know he does Lil," Arabella disagreed. They were just starting an argument on the whole "does James like Lily or what's the story?" saga when a squeal from Leah interrupted them. They both stared at her.   
  
"WHEN?" Leah asked. "Why was I not informed?" she demanded.   
  
"We're informing you now," Lily said at the same time as Arabella said:   
  
"Just today."   
  
"Awwwwwwwww," Leah said. "So he likes you too then?"   
  
"Yes!" Arabella beamed.   
  
"No," Lily said, stubbornly.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"NO!"   
  
"YES!"   
  
A male voice from behind butted in before the argument got too heated. "Hi girls." All three spun around and found themselves facing James. Lily promptly fell off her seat. "Um can I talk to you for just a minute, Lily?" James asked. Lily got up off the floor and brushed herself off.   
  
"Um, sure?" Lily said, trying to ignore her friends beaming faces. Lily followed James out of the hall, ignoring the whoops and catcalls that she just KNEW were coming from Leah and Arabella.   
  
"Lily," James said once they were outside. He smiled at her. Lily smiled back, quite shyly actually. "Um, well, that . . . `incident` today . . . well it left me thinking and well . . . do you want to come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" Lily stared up at his flustered face. She smiled.   
  
"Sure," she said, shrugging.  
  
"Great!" He kissed Lily on the cheek, more in a brotherly way than anything else.   
  
"See you tomorrow then," she said, waving and biting her lip.   
  
"Yea." She walked back into the hall and immediately heard Arabella's voice demanding that she "get your skinny little ass over here this second and inform your BEST FRIENDS what's going on"  
  
"Well?" Leah asked the second she sat down.   
  
"Well what?" Lily repeated, infuriatingly.   
  
"Well what did he say!" Arabella asked.   
  
"Nothing much," Lily said, picking up her fork and twirling strands of pasta around and around. Both girls stared at her, faces set as if they would smash a plate over Lily's head if she didn't give them the information they wanted. Lily gave up all pretence of eating anything. "Ok, ok," she said. "He asked me out!" Arabella and Leah screamed in unison, causing half the hall to turn and stare at them.   
  
"When, where?" demanded Leah, after shooting everyone an apologetic glance.   
  
"Tomorrow and to Hogsmeade," Lily said, trying not to smile too ecstatically.   
  
"Give over with the "cool" act," Arabella said, grinning. "We know you're screaming inside." Lily grinned, widely an d half nodded. 


	24. Default chapter (OH MY GOD!!!!!! I've up...

Author's note: I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated this in so long!!! I don't know if theres anyone still reading it but if there is I REALLY am sorry. I had REALLY bad writer's block for this and I was concentrating on a zillion other fictions that I'm writing. Anyway I hope you guys are still reading and if you are I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing's mine except for, hmmmm, Leah I think and the plot of course. PLEASE r/r!  
  
"Was it good? Huh? Huh? Huh? C'mon Lily, I'm DYING to know," Arabella said, almost falling off the couch she was sitting on, with anticipation, as Lily strolled into the dorm and kicked off her boots, taking at least five inches off her height. She smiled, lazily, at Arabella.   
  
"It was good," she said, unwinding a long, multicolored scarf (a present from Leah for her last birthday) from around her neck.   
  
"DETAILS, Lils!" demanded Arabella. "I want to know absolutely EVERYTHING!"   
  
"Everything?" repeated Lily. Arabella nodded, wildly. "Ok I met James outside Honeydukes at about 2 or 2.30, something along those lines anyway. He was wearing jeans and a light blue shirt that REALLY set off his skin tone, you know sort of . . .   
  
"Ok, ok, ok," interrupted Arabella. "Maybe I don't want to know EVERYTHING! Skip the details about skin tone and fast forward to the juicy bits!"  
  
"Juicy bits?" repeated Lily, trying not to smile. "My dearest, Bella, I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."  
  
"He kissed you again, didn't he?" Arabella squealed, her eyes lighting up. There was a shocked silence from Lily's side. "Omigod! I KNEW it!" Arabella said.  
  
"How the hell did you get THAT from what I said?" demanded Lily.   
  
"My dearest Lily," mimicked Arabella. "You are SO easy to read!" Lily threw a pillow at her.   
  
"Shut-up!"   
  
"Did he kiss you, did he kiss you, did he kiss you?" screamed Leah, bounding into the room. Lily opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by Arabella's, er, over-enthusiastic scream.  
  
"YESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Thank you, Bella," Lily said. "I think I'm deaf now." Lily rubbed her ear.   
  
"Ooh you think he's gorgeous, you want to date him, you want to hold him, you kiss him," Leah taunted, throwing herself on the ground in front of Lily.   
  
"So are you going out again?" Arabella asked, after calming down, er, slightly. Lily shrugged.   
  
"Dunno," she answered. "Now can we go to the kitchens to get food?" she asked. "I missed dinner and I'm starved!" She patted her belly and made for the door.   
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter sat in the common room. Well I should say James and Remus were sitting in the common room. Sirius was jumping around the place, attempting to, um, throw Peter across the room, because he was so "small and cute."  
  
"So did you kiss her?" Sirius asked, throwing himself onto the couch on top of Remus and James, finally after achieving his "lifelong dream of throwing Peter across a crowded room." James didn't reply.   
  
"Of course he kissed her," Remus commented. "This is James Potter we're talking about. You did kiss her, didn't you?"  
  
"Yea," James said.   
  
"See?" Remus said, sticking his tongue out at Sirius.   
  
"I knew that," Sirius said, crossly, folding her arms. "See I was testing you, Moony, old buddy," he said, his face brightening.   
  
"Course you were, Padfoot." Remus nodded and grinned. "Course you were." Sirius gave Remus a look before jumping around the room, as if he were on drugs, which, knowing him, he probably was.   
  
"James is in love with Lily. James is in love with Lily!" Sirius taunted. James glared at Sirius. The portrait hole was pushed open and Arabella, Leah and Lily walked in, arguing about something or the other.   
  
"There's my gorgeous, sweet, adorable girlfriend!" Sirius exclaimed, running over to Arabella. He jumped on her knocking her down. Lily rolled her eyes and continued to walk over to James, Remus and Peter with Leah  
  
"Hey guys," they said, almost in unison smiling. Lily blushed, slightly, when she looked at James.   
  
"Lily. Leah" Remus nodded.   
  
"Hi Lil, Leah" Peter said, relieved that Sirius was too busy making out with Arabella to consider trying to throw him across the room again.   
  
"Hey Lily," James said, finally, his eyes lingering on her a bit longer than was necessary. He looked at Leah and smiled. "How's it going Leah?" he asked. She smiled at him and winked.   
  
"Not too bad," she answered. "Not too bad at all." Arabella and Sirius made their way back over to the group, clutching hands. Arabella's hair was noticeably tousled and Sirius had pale sugary pink lipstick all over him. Arabella wiped some of it off as he sat down and pulled her onto his lap.   
  
"Ooh Lily and Jamsie sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage," Sirius recited. James rolled his eyes and Lily reddened.  
  
"Lily, do you feel like taking a walk?" James asked her. She nodded.   
  
"Sure," she answered, glaring at Sirius and Arabella who had started catcalling again. She made a "zip-it" motion to Arabella, who didn't notice it, as she had gotten a bit involved with Sirius again. James slipped his arm around Lily's waist casually and Lily smiled up at him, feeling the butterflies rise in her stomach.   
  
"They are just the cutest couple!" Leah exclaimed as they climbed out the portrait hole. Peter muttered something about having to get something in the dorm and left the room. Remus smiled at her and she smiled back, if a little awkwardly. "So how's Melanie?" Leah asked, turning her eyes to the ground.   
  
"Um she's good, I guess," Remus asked, looking at Leah. Leah smiled a watery smile. She was as good as over Remus. Maybe not quite but she knew that the little part of her that still desperately loved him probably wouldn't go away. She did and always would love him even if it was only a little. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Leah you know how sorry I am that I hurt you, don't you?"  
  
"Yea, yea Remus we've been through it. You're sorry, I understand blah, blah, blah."  
  
"Leah you were the first girl I ever loved and nothing is going to change that." He took her hand.   
  
"Yea whatever," Leah said.   
  
"You know what? I'm just so sick of this shit! I'm always the first but never the one anyone chooses. Why is that Remus? Care to speculate?" She burst into tears there and then and turned to run up the stairs. Remus winced before running to follow her.   
  
"Leah." Remus burst into the girl's dorm and found Leah sitting on her bed, with her head in her hands. He sat down on the edge of her bed and took her hand, which she didn't pull away. "I am truly, truly sorry," he began. "If I could go back I'd change hurting you, I'd change kissing Melanie, I'd change choosing her over you but most of all I'd change us breaking up." Leah looked at him and smiled a little. "Leah I still love you," he told her. "I really do and the reason I said that Melanie was ok - I guess - is because I'm not sure. We, um, we broke up Leah."  
  
"You did?" she sniffled. Remus nodded.   
  
"We did. It was a mutual decision, Lee. We were never meant to be. It was more of a physical attraction really. I kissed her because she was there comforting me and I mistook my strong feelings for you. I thought I liked her."  
  
"Why did you never tell me all this before?" Leah demanded.   
  
"I only realized it recently," he admitted. "I AM sorry, Lee," he told her, stroking her hand, gently. Leah looked down at the hand he was holding and back at him. She closed her eyes. This could be the biggest mistake she would ever make but she had to do it anyway. She pulled him to her and put her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips against his and almost cried with relief when she found him responding just as passionately and needily as her. Leah could feel all her love for Remus that she had managed to get rid of build up inside her again and she knew if something happened that prevented him from loving her back that she would die. There was no way she could handle all that pain again. She had sobbed into her pillow for a solid month before she had even began to recover. This guy had her whole heart and there wasn't a hope in heaven that she could handle it being stomped all over again. There'd be snowballs in hell first. Leah pulled away and bit her lip. She looked down at her bedspread, not daring to look at Remus. She felt a gentle hand tug her chin upwards and before she knew it she was looking into Remus' open features. He was smiling. Leah could have collapsed as she hugged Remus. She closed her eyes and let him kiss her neck. God she loved this guy!!!  
  
Lily and James appeared in the common room, holding hands about an hour later. Lily looked fit to burst she was smiling so much and James looked pretty content as well. Lily and James made the most perfect couple.   
  
Weeks passed and Lily fell for James harder and harder. Harder than she had ever fallen for anyone before. True enough when Lily liked people she liked them a hell of a lot but this was different. James was different. She had never felt like this with anyone before. Ever. And, she decided, it was a feeling she could get used to. James, in turn, was crazy about Lily. Everything he thought about just revolved around her. Trusted, when he had first gone to Hogsmeade with her it wasn't as if he was head over heels for her but he certainly was now. She just had this crazy effect on him that made his head spin when she was near.   
Lily skipped happily towards the library where she was meeting James. "Six months," she thought happily. "Six whole months!" Yup, that day was Lily and James' six-month anniversary. She couldn't wait to see him again. She spent every waking moment with him and any she couldn't be with him just thinking about him. Yup, folks, that's right Lily was love struck.   
  
She stared at her long-term boyfriend, long reddish hair with golden highlights running through it framed her pale, altogether innocent looking face. Her emerald green eyes shone out of her face, hurt visible within even in the pale candlelight.  
  
He, too, stared back at her, hair messy and tousled as per usual. His glittering brown eyes, filled with regret as he watched her face expression harden. All at once it was all too obvious why. A skinny, tanned arm was wrapping itself around his stomach. SHE was behind him.   
  
Her golden blond hair was like a cloud of sugar-spun cotton candy and the combination of big, pale blue eyes made her appearance quite angelic. The truth, however, was far from it.  
  
"Oh hi Lily," she drawled, giving off an air of self-assurance. The redhead turned, abruptly, and stormed out of the room.   
  
"Lily!" called the boy, untangling himself from the blond's grip. "Lily!" He ran after her. "LILY!" he called, as he ran through the halls after her. Lily kept on walking. He grabbed her arm but she pulled away.   
  
"James Potter," she hissed. "I hate you and I NEVER want to see you again. If you come near me I'll make sure there's no baby Potter's running around in year's to come. Is that clear?" Instead of waiting for an answer Lily ran away again.   
  
And so her friends, Arabella and Leah were surprised when Lily ran into the dormitory, tears streaming down her cheeks. After all it was Lily and James' half-year anniversary. Shouldn't she be overjoyed?  
  
"If James comes DON'T let him in," was all she said before throwing herself onto her bed and pulling the drapes with such force they almost came down around her. There was a sharp knock at the door. "DON'T let him in!" repeated Lily from the depths of her bed. And true enough outside the door stood James.  
  
"James I don't know what's happened," Leah said. "But I don't think you should come in."  
  
"I NEED to talk to Lily!" he pleaded.   
  
"Well I don't want to talk to you," came Lily's muffled voice.   
  
"Please Lily, you don't understand!" He barged past the three, astonished looking girls and pulled open the drapes of Lily's bed. "Could you give us some privacy?" he asked Arabella and Leah.   
  
"No!" said Lily shrilly to her friends. "Don't go anywhere! Potter, I'm giving you three minutes. Either you say what you want to say in front of the girls or you don't say it at all!" James took a deep breath.   
  
"Ok," he said. "Lily you have to understand. Lizzie means NOTHING to me. Believe me I have no feelings for her at all. You mean everything to me!"  
  
"Well you should have thought of that before you kissed her!" Lily screamed, almost hysterically. Arabella and Leah who were standing by the door, looking on awkwardly, gasped simultaneously. So THAT was why Lily was so upset! But James cheating on her? He adored her.   
  
"Lily it was a mistake. I . . . I . . ."  
  
"Spit it out, Potter," snapped Lily.   
  
"I love you."   
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh," the onlookers said, fondly. Lily's expression softened and then, almost immediately, hardened again.  
  
"Like I already said, Potter, you should have thought of that before you stuck you're tongue back Lizzie Ellis' throat! Now get out."  
  
"But Lily . . ." pleaded James.   
  
"OUT!" Lily pointed to the door.   
  
"I . . ."  
  
"GET OUT, POTTER," she screamed. James got up and walked for the door.   
  
"I'm going," he said. "But like I said - I love you, Lil." He walked out and Lily got up and slammed the door behind him. Not satisfied she opened it and slammed it again. BANG! BANG! BANG! She burst into tears and collapsed onto her bed, shoulders heaving. Arabella and Leah exchanged glances before rushing over to comfort their distraught friend.   
  
"I hate him," she sobbed into her pillow. "I hate him for doing this! I loved him so much and he destroyed me. That bastard destroyed me." 


	25. Default chapter (twice in one day - its ...

"Hi Lil." James looked at her pleadingly and ignored Arabella and Leah, who were both glaring at him, as if the were just her walking sticks or something. Lily ignored him and walked straight past him, with the aid of her two best friends, refusing to let the fresh wave of tears that was threatening to crash over her out. Her face had lost all its colour and she looked terrible. She wasn't even a pale white colour. She was grey. She was literally an ashen colour. "Lily I have to talk to you." James ran up after her. "Please, Lily?"   
  
"Lily you don't have to," Arabella told her, whilst glaring at James.   
  
"Yes, Bella, I do," Lily replied, unlinking her arms from her friends. "Outside," she hissed to James. He followed her out.   
  
"Lily, I am SO sorry," James began.   
  
"Do you really think sorry makes up for what you've done?" Lily asked him. He shook his head.   
  
"I know it doesn't, Lily, but I have to tell you Lizzie means nothing to me. I love you," he told her.   
  
"Why did you do it so, James?" Lily asked. "If Lizzie means nothing to you and if you love me so much why did you do it? Why did you sacrifice our relationship for someone who means so little to you?"   
  
"I didn't plan for it to happen, Lily. It just did. She kissed me and I kissed her back but just for a minute. I pushed her away the minute I realized how much it would hurt you if…when you found out." Lily closed her eyes.   
  
"You're right, James, it did hurt me. A lot. I truly, truly loved you and I THOUGHT you loved me but obviously not. I was just another one of you're toys, was I?" she spat at him. She stormed away, ripping her arm from his clutch. She grabbed the first boy she saw, a seventh year prefect from Hufflepuff, and tongued him. "There," she screamed at James, who was watching on, shocked. "Now you know how I feel!" She stormed up to her dormitory and sat on her bed, breaking into heart wrenching sobs the minute she did so.   
  
"Lily?" Leah called, bursting open the door of their dormitory. Lily lay strewn across the bed, conked out. Her hair was tousled, her cheeks were puffy and tear-stained and her eyes were very noticeably red-rimmed. She hadn't shown up for any of her classes and Arabella and Leah had begun to worry about her. It wasn't like Lily to skip that many classes all in one day. Surely she wouldn't be dumb enough to go and do something stupid just because she was upset, would she?   
  
"Poor Lily," Arabella commented. "Poor, poor Lily." She put Lily's blanket over the sleeping girl. Arabella and Leah were sitting on Arabella's bed, discussing recent events, and making sure Lily wasn't awake.   
  
"We should have guessed this would happen!" Arabella announced. "Stupid, stupid us. I mean when was the last time James stayed with the same girl for six months without cheating? I guess temptation just got the better of him."  
  
"I really thought he had changed, though," Leah replied, opening the window to let in some air.   
  
"Obviously not," Arabella commented.   
  
"Obviously not," agreed Leah, nodding. They sat in silence for a while before a knock at the door jolted them out of their thoughts. Before either had the chance to answer it, however, it was flung open by none other than James Potter.   
  
"I need to see, Lily!" he begged.   
  
"See her all you want," Arabella told him. "But don't you dare wake her up, you hear me?" He nodded. He sat down next to the peacefully slumbering Lily and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She stirred, slightly.   
  
"I love you so much," he said to her, softly. "I know you can't hear me, Lils, but I'm really, really sorry for what I did. I don't deserve you're forgiveness but please try anyway." With that he got up and walked out the door. Lily woke up 15 minutes later, crying.   
  
"Lily are you ok, darling?" Arabella rushed over to Lily's side and stroked her hair, soothingly. Leah was gone to meet Remus.   
  
"No," Lily replied, sobbing. She choked on her words. "I love him so much, Bel. I hate the saddest dream. James came to talk to me about what happened and he told me he loved me and that I shouldn't give him my forgiveness but could I try anyway."   
  
"Lily that wasn't a dream. That happened. He was here just a little while ago."   
  
"He was?" Arabella nodded and Lily started sobbing again.   
  
"I don't know what to do, Bel," she gasped.   
  
"Well do you love him?" Lily nodded.   
  
"Of course I do."   
  
"And do you want to be with him?" she asked again. Lily nodded. "Well he wants to be with you as well so I think the answer is pretty obvious, Lil." Lily nodded.   
  
"You're right," she said, slowly. She got up and walked down to the common room to where James was sitting.   
  
"Hi James," she said, quietly.   
  
"Lily!" He jumped up.   
  
"Can I talk to you?" she asked. "Alone?" He nodded.   
  
"Of course," he told her. She climbed out the portrait hole and walked all the way out to the grounds, James in tow. Eventually she stopped by a small bench under a tree somewhere near the lake. She sat down and patted the seat next to her, gesturing for James to sit down as well. He did so, looking very nervous.   
  
"James I DO love you," she told him.   
  
"I love you too," he said, looking relieved.   
  
"But," she started again. "I don't know if I can forgive you for the pain you've put me through. James looked at her, crest-fallen.   
  
"I AM willing to try though," she added, softly, as James began to stand up. "That is if you still want to be with me." James scooted in towards her.   
  
"Really?" he asked, taking her hand. She nodded.   
  
"Yes. I really love you, James, no matter what you did to hurt me and if you still love me I guess that's all that matters for the moment." James pulled her to him and hugged her. She pulled away and pressed her lips against his.   
  
"I love you, Lil," James whispered, breaking away from her for all of two seconds before his lips were on hers again. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and Lily could have fainted with relief of the thought that she and James were together again.   
  
Lily twirled, happily, into her dorm well past midnight.   
  
"Hi," she whispered to Arabella and Leah, who had woken up to the sound of her tuneless humming.   
  
"Hey," they replied.   
  
"So are you two back together then?" Leah asked, as Lily flopped onto her bed.   
  
"Are we what!" Lily retorted.  
  
"Lily you haven't stopped grinning since you got in here all of an hour ago," Arabella exclaimed. Lily smiled even wider. "What is UP with you?" she asked.   
  
"Wouldn't YOU like to know!" Lily said, twirling around the room. All of a sudden it dawned on Arabella.   
  
"Lily you didn't!" she said, looking shocked.   
  
"Didn't what?" Lily asked, smiling one of those innocent, wide-eyed smile that usually means the person smiling isn't even in the slightest bit innocent.   
  
"Well…you know!" Arabella said.   
  
"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't," Lily told them, still smiling.   
  
"Lily. Did you or not?" Leah prompted, joining in the conversation.   
  
"Well," began Lily. "I'm 17, I've been with my boyfriend for six months, we just got over a huge fight and I happen to have hormones. What do you think?" she asked. There was a long pause.   
  
"What was it like?" Leah and Arabella both burst out at the same time. Lily smiled again.   
  
James sat in the common room with Sirius and Remus the next day. James had his feet propped up on the chess table in front of him. Remus was chasing Sirius around the room, like a mad man. By the time Sirius was lying on the ground, begging Remus for mercy Lily, Arabella and Leah had taken the time to wake up and go downstairs. They had been up until seven in the morning discussing Lily's new found lack of innocence and were exhausted. Lily smiled, shyly, over at James. He smiled back. She walked over to him, not seeming to notice that there were dozens of other people in the room. Everyone seemed to have disappeared and all that was felt was her and James. She climbed onto his lap and planted tiny kisses all over his face, as he stroked her right thigh, gently.   
  
"Something about them has changed," Sirius commented, looking over at the loved up couple. He was lying on the ground on his stomach, propped up on his elbow. Arabella was sitting on top of him. Remus was sitting on the arm of one of the couches and Leah was leaning against him. His arms were wrapped around her waist and his head was resting, gently, on her shoulder.  
  
"Something has," Leah told him.   
  
"What?" Remus asked, curiosity getting the better of him.   
  
"Wouldn't you like to know!" Arabella said, remembering Lily's words from last night. Sirius and Remus looked confused until their jaws dropped open with sudden realization. The looked over at James and Lily and saw Lily perched on James' lap with one leg to either side of him She was pushed up against him and his hands were resting on her lower back. Her, er, VERY lower back.   
  
"They didn't!" Remus and Sirius cried in unison.  
  
  
THE END.  
  
  
Author's note: Ok that's it. It's a pretty weird ending I know but that's what came out. BOLD Lily and James. Ah well. It was bound to happen at some stage. So I hope you guys enjoyed it. (And I'm REALLY sorry about the loooooooooong delays in updating - it was the hardest story I ever wrote!)   
  
Disclaimer: Last one!!!! As you know nothing you recognize is mine. The only thing that is mine is Leah and a couple of other characters you don't recognize. And of course the plot. Is that a good thing?  
  
Thanks to all you brilliant people who reviewed this and encouraged me to keep going. I hope you got to read the end. I know I haven't exactly been the best updater! Thanks anyway! 


End file.
